Sparrow Spirit
by morph
Summary: I am a Spirit sent to guide the Chosen Ones of the Movieverses. My second assigment, Captain Jack Sparrow in 'Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl.'
1. The Deal

AN/ Hello again everyone! This is the first chapter for my second spirit fic! Yes, the wait is over! In case you are new to my spirit fics, please check out my Nightcrawler Spirit fic, or if you want you can just read the intro to it if you are in a rush. All the same rules apply in this fic as in the first one. (Including the fact that it's NOT meant to be a Mary-Sue and I don't own the movie at all.) I just can't be bothered to type them all here, but I will later if you want or need me to. I have been waiting a long time to write this fic. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy my (Calypso's) frolic in the Caribbean!

* * *

A gentle, early morning sun rose slowly up over the horizon that had, until then been only dominated by night-blackened sea. The salt water was calm, for now. But any sailor, be they good or evil, could tell you that could change in a heartbeat into a violent typhoon. I knew that wasn't going to happen though, at least not yet.

I glided over the still cool Caribbean water. The infamous sea was cool this morning, as the sun had not yet gotten much of a chance to warm it. I was searching for my latest assignment. I knew he would be around here somewhere. To speed thing up a bit, I decided to use my powers to help me find them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my target. A breeze picked up and I felt myself being guided along by it. When I opened my eyes I was confused though. I couldn't see the one I was meant to be guiding anywhere. I hovered high above the sea, turning in a slow circle to scan the entire horizon. I could see some cliffs in the distance. That meant that land wasn't too far away, but my assignment wouldn't be on land, not yet, so where the heck was he?

I sighed and frowned in frustration. Time was running out. I had a strong feeling that my assignment in this world wasn't going to be the easiest one to convince. It was going to take me a long time to completely earn his trust. I would need all the time I could get before the story really got going.

Out of impulse I looked down. I groaned and rolled my eyes. My assignment was stretched out in a small vessel right below me. I think he was asleep. Feeling just a bit stupid, I glided down and landed quietly on the mast. The boat had a rag stuffed into a hole in its bottom, obviously put there as a temporary solution to a serious problem that had to be fixed ASAP.

"That must be one of the reasons why Anna Maria was in Tortuga," I thought. "Too bad Jack didn't notice that before he 'barrowed' her boat."

Jack was the name of the man below me. Captain Jack Sparrow. He was a pirate captain. Some would argue that he was the worst one, but others would disagree. I was one of those who disagreed. So he didn't have a ship or a crew at the moment, but now he had me, and as long as he co-operated everything would turn out fine in the end.

The captain had his brown tri-cornered hat tipped over his face and his head was resting on his hands. I floated down to his level to wake him up. The sooner he met me, the sooner I could begin to earn his trust. "Jack? Jack?" I said loudly. He groaned. "Captain?" Jack removed a hand from under his head and lifted his hat from his face. Dark brown kohl-lined eyes peered up at me. "Good morning!" I smiled.

Jack looked me up and down with a surprised, but relatively calm expression on his face. "Well, this is an interesting dream," he said.

"I'm not a dream," I corrected him. Jack frowned.

"A stowaway from Tortuga then?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, Jack," I said. "I'm a spirit. I was sent here to guide you through..." All of a sudden, Jack whipped out his pistol and pointed it at me. He stood up.

"You'd better start making sense," he warned.

"It's the truth!" I declared. "Just hear me out, okay?" I waited for his response. He waved his pistol at me.

"Well, go on."

"I am a spirit. Sort of like a guardian angel," I explained. "I have been sent here to guide you through your adventures for the next few weeks. You are the only one who can see, hear or feel me. Anyone else could walk right through me and not even know I was there. You have to trust me, Jack. If you don't, I won't be able to help you." Jack's face hadn't changed very much throughout my speech. He didn't say anything, but he cocked his pistol in response. I took that to mean that he didn't believe me.

"You have to believe me, Jack," I continued. "I know you may find that difficult at first, but you must do it. Please." Then I got an idea. "Here, I'll prove it to you."

My masters had granted me the power to fly whenever I wanted to during the time I was in this world. Slowly I lifted myself up into the air and hovered about a meter above the deck. Jack's pistol tracked me up. It was aimed at my chest. I'm sure I saw disbelief flash through Jack's eyes.

"Jack, put the pistol down," I gently ordered him. "You don't want to waste Barbossa's one shot on me. This definitely is not the opportune moment to use that." Jack gave me a look of confusion and concentration as he debated this in his mind. At last he uncocked his pistol and lowered it.

"How'd you know this shot is for Barbossa?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know _how_ I know. I just do. I don't know everything though, just the basics. I know he used to be your first mate ten years ago when you were going after the cursed treasure of Isla de Meurta. The island that cannot be found except if you already know where it is. Your compass points the way to that island." I pointed to the devise hanging from his waist. Jack's eyes flickered briefly there.

"Aye, so you know all that," he said. "What else do ye know?" I sensed that he was testing me.

"I know that Barbossa led the mutiny against you. He stole your ship, _The Black Pearl_." Jack looked away from me and turned his gaze to the sea, deep in thought. I kept talking. "They left you on an island to die, but you escaped after three days and have been hunting for them ever since."

Jack was silent for a bit, and then he found his voice. "Come down here," he ordered. I obeyed the command. "You could have picked up most of that from anywhere," he said. That wasn't quite true, but I could tell that he still didn't really believe me. I sighed.

"But I didn't," I insisted.

"How did I get off the island?" Jack asked. I smirked. This was definitely a test.

"Well, depending on which tall tale you tell to whomever will listen, you've escaped via everything from a raft made of sea turtles and hair from your back to becoming the chief of the cannibal natives on the neighboring islands. But I know what you really did." I took a step towards him. "You bartered a trip off with the rumrunners who have a cashe there." Jack arched an eyebrow. "So, now do you believe me?" I asked.

"Maybe," he responded. "I'll admit that you do know an awful lot. But I still see no reason to trust you."

"Fair enough," I said. I understood why Jack was slow to trust other people. He had trusted Barbossa and look where that had led him. But I was going to do something that Barbossa wouldn't do without a fight. "How about this then, if you trust me and don't tell anyone about me at all, I promise you that you will get your _Black Pearl_ back." That seemed to strike a chord with the pirate. He looked at me, his still slightly doubtful eyes searching me for signs of truth.

"If I trust you and not say a word to anyone about you, I'll get my ship back."

"Yes, eventually," I assured him. I knew that Jack would do just about anything to get his ship back.

"And what would happen if I did mention you to somebody?" Jack asked.

"Well, then I would have to leave you and you would never get the _Pearl_ back," I said. It was as simple as that. "Look, I genuinely want to help you, Jack. I don't know why, but I do. Stick with me and I swear you will not regret it." I took another step towards him and stuck out my hand. "Do we have an accord, Captain?"

Jack gave a small smile at being called by his title. He hesitated a moment before taking my hand and shaking it firmly. "Agreed," he said, making firm eye contact with me. I grinned.

"Success!" I cheered in my mind. "Good," I said aloud.

"I'm afraid I don't know yer name though, spirit," Jack said. "If I'm to be trusting you, it would be nice if I knew your name."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I have many names, but you can call me Calypso."

"All right, Calypso," Jack nodded. I smiled. Now that that hurdle was past, the story could finally begin.


	2. Mr Smith

The sun had risen more properly now, although the day was still young. Jack had climbed up onto the top of the mast. He stood there as if he was on a stately thirty-gunner instead of on a meek little stolen boat. The wind was whipping the pirate's hair around violently, giving the impression that Jack had sprouted a wild mane. I was standing on the mast beside him, my long red hair performing similar tricks in the wind. I breathed in deep the salty Caribbean air and couldn't help but smile. I was ready for this adventure.

I knew where we were headed: Port Royal, Jamaica. It was a busy town that held a fairly strong navy base and was in the business of trading everything from sugar to slaves. Jack also knew all this. He had formed a plan and (unnecessarily) filled me in on it. He was gong to leave the smaller boat there, commandeer a larger ship, sail back to Tortuga, pick up a crew, and head off again to wherever he fancied, mainly to find treasure and the _Black Pearl._

What Jack didn't know was that the rag that was stuffed into the hole in the bottom of the boat had somehow become dislodged and water was now seeping in. I looked down and noticed the steady flood begin to fill up the boat. "Um, Captain, I think we have a problem," I said pointing down.

Jack swore under his breath and grabbing a rope, splashed down onto the watery deck. He found a bucket to bail the water out, and I jumped down to help him.

We didn't get very far into bailing before Jack stopped. He had noticed something off the port side. I looked up and saw it too. Three skeletons dressed in old, ragged clothes were dangling from hangman's nooses under a rock formation above the sea on the coast. We both could tell that these poor devils had been in the same profession that Jack was in. There was one empty noose and a wooden sign that read "Pirates Ye Be Warned." The threat was clear. Port Royal was a dangerous place to be if you were a gentleman of fortune.

As a sign of respect, Jack removed his hat exposing the red bandanna wrapped tightly around his head and he and I saluted the corpses. Neither of us said a word, but we shared a glance that spoke volumes. Jack realized that if he wasn't careful in this town, he could end up on that empty noose. If the situation had been different, I think that Jack would have avoided this port entirely, but the amount of water now in the boat left us with no choice. We had to dock in Port Royal.

We abandoned our plans of bailing and climbed back up onto the top of the mast. I subtlety used my powers to give the rapidly sinking vessel enough momentum to keep moving. I looked over at Jack; his unconcerned eyes were on the town that we were quickly and steadily approaching. "Annamaria's going to be very upset that she's not getting her boat back," I said. I could feel the boat sinking lover and lower as we moved along.

"I'll get her another one," Jack responded. He didn't bother asking how I knew about Annamaria or how I knew this was her boat.

As we drifted closer to the docks, I couldn't help but notice that we, or rather Jack, was receiving some very curious stares from the other sailors loading cargo onto their boats and ships. If Jack noticed all the attention he was getting, he didn't show it. By now, our boat had sunk all the way up to half way up the sail, and still the pirate and I stood high, dry, and proud on either side of the flag that was perched on the mast. I guided the rapidly sinking boat up to the nearest dock and Jack and I stepped off without even getting our feet wet. It was a perfect landing.

Without breaking our stride, we casually marched towards shore. I walked right through the harbormaster as he strolled along in the opposite direction. Jack brushed past him, ignoring him completely. Again, if Jack noticed me walk right through the other man, he didn't show it. I smiled to myself.

Just before we reached the end of our dock, we heard a shout from behind us. "Hold up there, you!" Again, without breaking our stride we pivoted around to face the voice. It was the harbormaster. I was expecting him to stop us, and I think Jack almost was too. We walked back towards the boat. The harbormaster and his young, black assistant met us in the middle.

"It's a shilling to tie up you boat at the dock," the pompous man explained. We all looked back at the boat. It had sunk fully up to the top of the sail.

"Yeah, like we could tie that up," I thought with a suppressed giggle.

"And I shall need to know your name," the harbormaster continued.

"What do you say to three shillings," Jack said, rummaging briefly in a pocket and placing three silver coins onto the harbormaster's open logbook. "And we forget the name?"

The harbormaster eyed Jack, considering the offer. His assistant raised an eyebrow at us. I raised one back. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," the harbormaster said, snapping his book shut. Jack put his palms together in a mock prayer for thanks and the two parties turned our backs on each other and went our separate ways.

Jack paused at the intersection of where the end of out dock met the middle of a larger dock. The harbormaster's station was there, complete with quills, ink, and money purse. Jack picked up the purse, shook it lightly and hearing the jingle of coins inside, pocketed it. He winked at me as we continued our way towards shore. I winked back.

"Pirate," I whispered. Jack smirked.


	3. The Guards

The faint sound of flutes and drums wafted on the breeze. The music was coming from the large fort that rested on a cliff above the sea. There was a dock near by with a small ship tied to it. It looked as if people had been loading cargo onto or off the ship and had taken the day off for whatever reason. There was only a handful of people around, and no soldiers in sight, most of them being up at the party at the fort.

Jack and I paused for a moment, looking at the ship. "If that ship weren't in the Navy, I thinkshe would make a decant pirate ship," I remarked. "Don't you think so?"

"Aye," the pirate agreed. "Let's go down for a closer look, shall we?" I nodded and Jack looked around to see if there was anyone watching him. Seeing no one, we made our way down to the dock.

"Quite the event happening up at the fort," I said as I kept pace with Jack. "That must be where all the soldiers went, otherwise they'd be here guarding this ship." I knew full well that Murtogg and Mullory would be at the end of the dock, but I wanted to set Jack up for a bit of a surprise when he got there. It didn't work though.

"Aye, but there's always some poor souls who don't get invited to these things," Jack muttered.

"True," I said. Then I remembered something extremely important that Jack must do in order to eventually get his ship back. "It may be worth it to mention the _Pearl_ to anyone we meet down here then." Jack gave me a look. I gave him a shrug. "You never know who might have seen it somewhere." Jack gave this some thought and seemed to decide it was a good idea after all.

Jack staggered down a wooden ramp that lead to a part of the dock that was closer to the water and where the ship was docked. I trotted down behind him. We didn't get much further though, because we found our way suddenly blocked by two redcoats who raced in front of us. Jack and I stopped short.

"This dock if off limits to civilians," the man on our right, Murtogg, explained. He was trying to leave us with no argument. Jack wasn't that easily deterred though.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," he said. "If I see one, I shall inform you imminently." Jack and I tried to pass the two men, only to have them move to bar our way again. The pirate realized that it was gong to take a bit more then that to shake these two off.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh?" He gestured to the stone building. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the redcoat said again, repeating what I'm sure were their exact orders.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure," Jack commented. "But is seems to me," he moved to his left, the two soldiers moving with him least he try to escape. Jack gestured towards a very large and impressive ship anchored a reasonable distance away. "A ship like that," he continued. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." The pirate gestured to the smaller ship. The two Navy men looked behind them at the ships Jack was talking about.

"Well, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough," Murtogg said as the two turned their heads to face us again. "But there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

I scoffed, thinking about the ship chase that was going to happen in a few days' time. Jack put a finger to his chin, pretending the think.

"I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, neigh uncatchable," He paused for effect. "The _Black Pearl_." Jack's eyes darted from one man to the other, looking for a reaction. The one onthe left, Mullory, laughed.

"There's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor,_" he said.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship," his friend argued.

"No, no it's not!" Mullory shook his head.

"Yes it is. I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" There was disbelief in the redcoat's tone.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes, I have!" the man insisted. Jack gave me a bored look. I dramatically rolled my eyes, shook my head, and gestured with my thumb at the two arguing guards.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" the disbelieving man asked his partner.

"No," was his reply.

"No," Mullory repeated, thinking he had won the argument. He turned back to Jack, whose face flashed a fake half-smile.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," the other redcoat said.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil..."

"Come on, this is getting us nowhere," I said, overlapping the stubborn and slightly stupid Nave guard. Jack and I silently and swiftly stepped away from the less then bright gentlemen and made our way onboard the _Interceptor. _The two of us made in all the way to the helm before the guards noticed we were missing.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. The two ran onboard the ship and pointed their muskets at us. "You! Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!" Jack had his hands on the wheel, looking very much at home, and now he was reluctant to take them off.

"I'm sorry, but it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" he corrected himself.

"What's your name?" Mullory asked.

"Smith! Or Smithy if you like," Jack said, using the less then creative name the harbormaster had chosen for him. The two guards weren't buying it.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, 'Mr. Smith'?" Mullory inquired.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg added.

"All right then, I confess," Jack stepped away from the helm and grabbed a near by rope to lean on, causing the guards to back away a little. "It is my intention to commandeer on of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out," Jack said quickly. I couldn't hide the grin that crossed my face.

"I don't think they wanted you to be _that_ honest," I remarked.

Murtogg didn't believe the pirate. "I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth," Mullory said quietly to his friend. Jack frowned in disbelief. How could these two be so thick!

"Pride of the King's Navy, they are," I whispered, stealing one of Jack's future lines.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," the first guard said to his partner.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack said. The two men now looked really quite puzzled.

"Well done, Jack," I said to my assignment. "Now they're more confused than ever."


	4. Rescue and Escape

AN/ Thanks to Flute Damioh for pointing out that error in Jack's dialogue in the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that! I have since fixed it.

* * *

The next thing I knew, Jack had launched into a story of how he was marooned on an island and how he survived by befriending the natives that lived there. The two redcoats were listening intently. I however, was not. Instead, my attention was fixed on the fort and the two figures standing on the wall facing the sea. After a relatively short while, one of the figures, Elizabeth, fell, just as Jack was finishing his story.

"And then they made me their chief," the pirate concluded as Elizabeth splashed, unconscious into the sea. Jack and the soldiers turned their heads at the sound, and when they realized what it was, they ran over to the starboard side. Noticing that no one was diving off the fort to save the unfortunate woman, Jack asked Mullory, "Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim!" he said. Jack looked to the other man, who shook his head. He couldn't swim either. I gestured wildly to the drowning girl, my eyes wide, telling Jack to hurry up.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are!" Jack said, thoroughly unimpressed with the two and deciding to take matters into his own hands. He swiped off his hat, sword, coat, compass and pistol and shoved them into the mens' arms. "Do not lose these!" he ordered. He climbed onto the railing with the assistance of a taught rope to help heave him up. I rose into the air to meet his height. Jack made a beautiful swan dive into the Caribbean. I was not too far behind him. Together we swam towards the slowly sinking young woman.

Suddenly, I felt a powerful shockwave pass through me. My eyes went wide and I faltered in my swimming. I think Jack might've felt it too, but he kept going, determined to reach her.

"It's the medallion," I thought as I kicked hard to catch up. "It's calling the cursed pirates." I could feel my heart pounding hard, but I didn't feel the burning need for oxygen. I am a spirit, after all.

We reached Elizabeth just after she hit the sandy bottom. Jack grabbed her and kicked hard against the sand. I helped him heave her to the surface. She felt like she weighed a ton. This was due the weight of her new, waterlogged dress.

Jack gasped as he broke the surface, but he was unable to remain there for very long. The heavy dress dragged him down. Unable to swim Elizabeth to shore, he sunk back underwater and literally ripped the dress off her, revealing the cause of all this, the corset, underneath. Now that we were free of the dress, the swim back to the dock was much easier and we made it in record time.

Murtogg and Mullory met us at the dock beside the _Interceptor_. They took the woman from Jack's shoulder as he climbed up a ladder to the dock. I rose, dripping out of the water and landed on the wood. Jack climbed up as Elizabeth was gently placed down.

"She's not breathing!" Mullory shouted desperately.

"Move!" Jack ordered as he pushed to other man aside. He fell to his knees beside the girl, produced a knife and sliced her corset off. As soon as it was removed Elizabeth coughed and sputtered up seawater and began to breathe again. I sighed in relief, as we all did. Jack flung the horrid corset into Murtogg's arms.

"I never would've thought of that," Mullory commented.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," Jack said to him, water dripping off his nose. I smiled. Then Jack noticed the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. He picked it up. Elizabeth, still recovering, watched him. "Where did you get that?" Jack asked her. No doubt he recognized the cursed coin. His question however went unanswered because just then Commodore Norrington showed up.

"On your feet," The Commodore commanded Jack, pointing his sword at his chin. Jack obeyed, clearing water out of his nose as he stood up. Governor Swann swooped in and gathered up his daughter.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked her, wrapping her in his coat.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Jack had several muskets pointed at him, not to mention the Commodore's beautifully made sword. The Governor looked at the soldier holding Elizabeth's corset, who lowered it quickly and pointed at Sparrow in a classic "it wasn't me, he did it!" gesture.

"Shoot him!" Elizabeth's father ordered.

"Father!" the woman protested. "Commodore," she said to Norrington. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" The man hesitated, and reluctantly he and the others lowered their weapons. Jack put his palms together in thanks to Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said, holding out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack hesitated before going to shake his hand, thinking the Commodore really meant it. As soon as Norrington had Jack's hand in his, he pulled him forward sharply and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a 'P' branded onto Jack's arm. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we," Norrington said, studying the brand. "Pirate?" He looked up at Jack, who cursed himself mentally.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann ordered. Jack looked at him almost in disbelief. I leaned close to my assignment and whispered in his ear.

"Wait for the opportune moment." Jack showed no outward sign he heard me, but I know he did.

"Keep your guns on him, men," the Commodore ordered. "Gillette, fetch some irons." I saw one officer scurry away to do that task. Norrington lifted more of the pirate's sleeve up, exposing Jack's tattoo of a sparrow in flight over the ocean with the sun in the background. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack pulled his arm out of the Commodore's grasp. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please sir," he corrected him.

"I don't see your ship, 'Captain'," Norrington used Jack's title as a mockery. I glared at him.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack said.

Murtogg took that moment to speak up. "He said he'd come to commandeer one." Jack and I looked at him.

"I told you he was telling the truth," his companion said to him. "These are his, sir," he said to Norrington, stooping down to pick up the possessions Jack had given them before his dive to save Elizabeth. As Norrington examined Jack's pistol, the pirate moved to stop him. I grabbed his arm, shaking my head.

"No additional shots nor powder." Norrington picked up the compass and opened it. "A compass that doesn't point north." He smiled unhumorsly at Jack, who barely returned it. As far as Norrington was concerned, all the danger from Jack was gone. He half pulled Jack's sword out and briefly examined it. "And I half expected it to be made of wood," he joked. Now that he decided Jack wasn't a threat, he was having a bit of fun. Jack's mouth twitched at the joke. I frowned at the pompous and over-confident man in front of me.

"He's greatly underestimating you, Jack," I said. The pirate seemed to agree.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!" the Commodore concluded.

"But you_ have_ heard of me," Jack said. I smiled again.

"Always look on the bright side of life," I sang in my head.

Norrington, still quite unimpressed, grabbed Jack and lead him over to Gillette who had the irons ready. I hurried along behind them, passing through several soldiers along the way. Elizabeth broke free of her father's grasp and ran after us as well.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" she said, sounding a bit desperate to be heard. Norrington ignored her.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," he told Gillette as he put Jack's wrists in the irons. I was watching Jack. Although he showed no outward signs of it, I could tell he was coiled, ready to spring like a cat or a fox on his prey.

Elizabeth stood between Jack and Norrington, forcing him to look at her. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Jack was eyeing her, waiting for the opportune moment, as was I.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness!" the Commodore said to Elizabeth.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack remarked over the young woman's shoulder.

"Indeed," Norrington said, his tone warning Jack to keep his mouth shut. Gillette stepped away from the newly handcuffed pirate. It was the opportune moment.

"Finally," Jack said, and he sprung. In an eye blink Jack had the chain that connected shackles on his wrists around Elizabeth's neck, trapping her. She gasped in surprise and all the men started.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted at the men as some of them aimed their muskets.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack whispered dangerously. Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat," he requested in a demanding voice. The men in front of us didn't move. "Commodore," Jack said, his voice laced with threat and warning. Captain Jack was the one in charge now. One of the redcoats stepped forward and handed Norrington Jack's things. "Elizabeth...it is Elizabeth isn't it?" the pirate asked his captive.

"It's Miss Swann," she corrected.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack said. As his hands were busy, he needed her to put his belongings back on him. "Come, come dear, we don't have all day."

Norrington gave Jack's effects to Elizabeth. Jack grabbed his pistol and pointed it at her head as he spun her around to face him. "Now, if you'll be very kind," he said to her. With a scowl on her face, Elizabeth fastened Jack's compass to his side, placed his hat on his head and swung the strap that held his sword around his shoulder. This meant that she had to get _very_ close to the pirate, and Jack shot Norrington and the governor a look over her shoulder that told them he was enjoying this and there was nothing they could do about it. The men looked lees then thrilled. Jack grinned, showing at least three gold teeth. "Easy on the goods, darling," he grunted as Elizabeth did up the shoulder strap. She was not at all happy.

"You're despicable," she insulated him. Jack easily brushed it off.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life you saved mine. We're square." He turned her around again, his pistol still on her. He flashed a brief glance in my direction. I nodded, knowing what we were about to do.

"Gentlemen," Jack addressed the soldiers. "My lady," he said in Elizabeth's ear. He began to back her away. I kept pace and the men took a few steps forward. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught..." he paused for effect. I got ready to jump into the air. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" The pirate shoved Elizabeth into Norrington and the governor as a distraction. Jack whipped around, grabbed a rope, kicked its anchor away and shot up into the air as a cannon dropped onto and through the dock. I flew up into the air alongside the pirate, and remained with him as he swung around and around.

"Now will you shoot him?" I heard Elizabeth's father yell.

"Open fire!" Norrington shouted. The men did, although in my opinion they were terrible shots. Jack managed to land on the top of another pulley system. He swung his chain over a rope that angled down towards the ground and glided down it as one would fly down a flying fox run. I swooped down after him. We both landed on the far end of the dock running for our lives. The soldiers were continuing to fire at us, but not a single bullet found its mark. Jack and I sprinted across a bridge, pedestrians ducking and dodging both the bullets and us. They were lucky none of them were hit accidentally.

"Into the town!" I shouted to Jack. We ran into the streets. Jack ducked behind a statue of a blacksmith and stuck his sword through the statue's hand, making it look as if it were part of the statue. "When the coast is clear, we'll go into the blacksmith's shop so we can do something about your chains," I said. Jack made eye contact with me and nodded in agreement. As soon as there was a break, Jack darted out of his hiding place and we scampered into J. Brown's blacksmith shop.


	5. The Blacksmith

The door slammed shut behind us as Jack and I entered the dusty wooden and stone building. Jack sheathed his sword as we both looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight. I followed Jack as he walked over to the anvil, took off his hat, and put it on the workbench. When he picked up one of the hammers there was a sudden noise from behind us. We whipped around and located the source of the sound. Mr. J Brown, blacksmith and drunkard, was sound asleep sitting on a barrel. His body was propped against the wall and he had one foot up. The man was snoring slightly. A bottle of rum lay spilled by his side, having fallen out of his limp hand.

Jack cautiously approached Mr. Brown, hammer in hand. He tapped on the sleeping man's chest. Brown stirred slightly but did not wake. Jack made a move as if to leave, stopped, and shouted at the sleeping form in another unsuccessful attempt to wake him, and succeeding in satisfying himself that the man would not wake easily. I tried in vain to suppress a giggle.

"Come on, let's get that chain off, or at least cut it," I said. Jack walked back over to the anvil. "You work at it, I'll keep watch," I told him. The pirate nodded. I went back to the door and stood beside it, awaiting Will's arrival.

Meanwhile, my assignment was having an extremely difficult time trying to cut the chain using the hammer on the anvil. I was finding all this very amusing, but I refrained from laughing out loud because I knew it would do nothing to help Jack. Pausing to wrestle in frustration with his bonds, Jack noticed the large wooden machine off to one side and realized how he could use it to sever the chain. There was just the simple manner of getting the donkey hooked up to the device moving. The pirate easily solved this problem by heating up a bit of metal and prodding the animal, at my suggestion. Once the heavy wooden gears and wheels were in motion, Jack looped the chain over one gear above his head. When that gear interlocked with another gear, the chain was cut, and not a moment too soon.

"Jack!" I called. "Hide!" The latch on the door was lifting. The pirate ran and ducked away in a hidden spot. Will Turner entered the smithy right after. I stood frozen to the spot, even though I didn't need to. There was tension thick in the air, and I was pumped with adrenaline in anticipation. As Will looked around the room and jumped down the step to still the donkey, I cast my thoughts ahead to the sword fight and decided that I would not take part in it if I could help it. I was happy to sit on the sidelines and watch.

Will walked through the shop, taking off his coat. He stopped when he saw the sleeping, useless heap that was Mr. Brown. "Right where I left you," the young man sighed. Then he turned and approached the anvil, tossing his coat to one side as he did so. It nearly hit Jack as the pirate captain silently snuck up from behind, his sword drawn. Will frowned at the hammer left carelessly on the anvil. "Not where I left you." Then he noticed Jack's hat, which was still perched on the workbench. When he made the move to grab it, Jack slapped the back of his hand with the flat of his blade. Will whipped his head up to find himself at the business end of the pirate's sword. Jack began to back the unarmed man towards the door and me.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will realized, trying to make sense of Jack's sudden appearance. "The pirate!" He spat the word 'pirate' out as if it was a curse word or an insult, but for Jack, it was a part of his title, his identity and his life. The word was no insult for him, it was the truth. Jack studied the young man's face.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked, his tone sounding very casual.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will responded.

"Ah," Jack said. "Well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." He made brief eye contact with me over Will's shoulder. "So if you'll excuse me." The pirate turned to get his hat. Will used the opportunity to grab a near-by sword and point it at the back of Jack's head. Hearing the scraping sound as the sword was released from its holder, Jack turned around again, but he kept his sword down.

"Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" He sounded utterly confident and unafraid of the young blacksmith.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will accused in a whisper. Jack brought his sword up and scraped it up and down Will's, making a most satisfying and dangerous metallic sound.

"Only a little," Jack said. There was a pregnant pause, and then Jack struck, thrusting his sword at Will. The weapons clanged together as they hit almost too fast to see. The two men were edging towards me. Will was able to block every move Jack made. The blacksmith swung at the pirate twice, and missed him both times. I heard a whistle escape from Jack's lips. Then the two were at it again, edging away from me. This time, Jack was on the defense. When they got back to about where they had started, they paused.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack commented, his sword down. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" The pirate raised his sword again and cross-stepped to his right. Will matched him, also moving to his right so the two ended up moving in a circle. "If I step here..." Again the swords clanged together almost too fast to see. I let myself rise up a foot or two into the air, totally caught up in the excitement of the scene in front of me.

Jack gave Will a compliment. "Very good." I had to agree. He really was _that_ good. "And now I step again," Jack said as he swiftly moved to the left, Will mirroring him again. Swords clanged and swished, and Jack ended up with his back to me. I was still in the air in front of the door.

Jack made another lunge forward, almost like an explanation mark, forcing Will back a step as he blocked the blow. "Ta," the pirate said, having achieved his goal of unblocking his path to the door. He turned, sheathed his sword and scampered up to the door. Before he could open it however, Will hurled his sword.

I gasped in surprise and pain as I felt the cold metal pierce my chest. I looked down to discover Will's sword sticking out of my body. It had gone right through, pinning me to the door and making it so that the latch on the door couldn't lift up. The sword had just missed going through the back of Jack's head. I was obviously not as lucky. The weapon pierced right through the center of my breastbone. I did not die though. I didn't even bleed. I was just trapped there, unable to move anywhere.

The sword was vibrating quite painfully from the impact. Jack looked at me and the sword, frowning mainly is surprise and partly in disbelief. He grabbed the hilt and tried franticly to pull it out. It did no good and it hurt like hell. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just finish him off and get out of here," I hissed at Jack through my teeth. I was understandably pissed off, not only at Will but also at myself. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Will so much. It's not like he was purposely aiming at me. He couldn't see me. I was cursing myself big time though. I_ knew_ Will was going to throw the damn sword, but I was so caught up in the battle that I had temporally forgotten. I also knew what the end result of this fight was going to be, but I couldn't let Jack know that.

The pirate turned to confront the blacksmith. I sighed and rested my head on the wood behind me, feeling like an idiot. Will had a confident look on his face. I felt the urge to give him the finger, but I restrained myself. Even if Will could see the rude gesture, I'm not sure he would even know what it meant.

"That is a wonderful trick," Jack said as he stepped back town towards his opponent. (I think this comment may have also been directed at me, but I don't know that for sure. It _was_ a neat trick on my behalf, really.) He used a cart propped up against the stairs as a ramp down. "Except once again, you are between me and my way out." Will backed up towards the forge. "And now..." Jack drew his sword again. "You have no weapon."

Will reached around behind him and grabbed an unfinished sword that had been resting partly in the fire. The tip of the metal glowed red hot as he pointed it at Jack, whose confident smile vanished. At the sight of the glowing sword, the donkey began to walk again; making the great wooden gears turn once more.

Will and Jack fought once again. Sparks flew whenever Jack's sword struck the tip of Will's. Eventually, Jack was able to disarm the blacksmith. Will somersaulted away and found another sword. The two were now dodging among the moving wooden gears, striking and blocking blows.

Jack noticed that there seemed to be swords everywhere. "Who makes all these?" he demanded as the men fought around the wooden beam that stood between them.

"I do," Will responded. He seemed quite proud to say so. _Clang!_ went the swords on one side of the beam. "And I practice with them..." _Clang!_ on the other side. "Three hours a day." _Clang!_ In my opinion, it showed.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jack said. I grinned. They managed to clear themselves of the machine, Will grabbing another sword and Jack nabbing a hammer in the process. He threw it at Will, who dodged it and lashed with the two swords. Jack blocked both of them in the air above their heads with his weapon. "Or," Jack continued as they held that pose for a moment. "Perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." There was a pause as a thought crossed the pirate's mind. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" he asked, glancing down. Again, I couldn't help but smiling wide, despite my impalement.

Will was less then amused. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!" he said. An excited light flashed through Jack's eyes. Now he had no doubt what he was really up against and what the young man's intentions were. Will swung his swords as Jack backed up onto the ramp. When Will followed him, the blocks that had kept it steady were knocked away and suddenly the men found themselves standing on a giant seesaw. Still, both of them managed to keep their balance as they continued to fight.

Will managed to slip one of his swords through the chain that still hung from the iron around Jack's left wrist. When he realized this, the thrust the sword into the wooden beam above them, trapping the pirate. Will stepped back and ducked as Jack swung his cutlass in an attempt to slice the blacksmith open. Seeing where his opponent was standing, Jack stomped on a board, causing it to swing up and hit Will in the face. He fell back and landed hard on the floor. Jack heaved himself up, placing his feet on the beam as he used all of his body weight to pull the sword out. Will had recovered from his fall and stepped back onto the seesaw just a Jack fell, catapulting the young blacksmith up into the rafters. Jack rolled and hit his read on the steps. Recovering quickly, he sprung up and stepped onto the ramp again, looking for his opponent.

"Look up!" I shouted to the pirate. He followed my guidance and smiled as he spotted Will standing above him. Will sliced through a rope that held a heavy weight aloft. It fell onto the seesaw and Jack too was launched into the air. He only just caught the rafter with his arms and managed to heave the himself up the rest of the way. Now the two men faced each other, leaping from one rafter to the other, both managing to keep his balance. Then they fought, clashing swords as they shuffled along the wood. Eventually Will knocked Jack's sword aside. It clattered to the ground below.

Jack made a face and jumped off the rafter, grabbing onto it with his hands so he ended up doing a sort of a flip. He landed on a ledge above the forge. Will, on the other hand, astounded me as he back flipped off the beam and landed on his feet like a cat. (Or an Elf.)

He ran towards the pirate. As he did, Jack grabbed the cloth bag that caught the hot ashes and wood dust from the forge and thrust the end of it in Will's face. The blowing, hot dust temporally blinded him. Jack kicked Will's sword out of his hand and jumped down, drawing his pistol. Will had recovered enough to find a pair of metal tongs to use as a weapon, but when he turned around he came face to face with Jack's pistol.

"You cheated!" Will stated accusingly.

"Pirate," Jack simply said, as if that were the perfect answer. I smiled, but that was quickly wiped off my face as the Navy men on the other side of the door began pounding on it, trying to get in. I gasped and cried softly in pain and cursed the Navy. Will leaped to block Jack's only other escape route. "Move away!" the pirate ordered.

"No," Will said.

"Please move?" Jack said, coming close to pleading.

"No!" the blacksmith insisted. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape." the Navy banged harder on the door, distracting me from the two men as I struggled not to scream. I heard the recognizable sound of Jack's pistol being cocked.

"This shot is not meant for you," Jack said, giving Will one last chance to back down. I saw Mr Brown come at Jack from behind, the rum bottle raised in his right fist.

"Jack!" I shouted. But I was too late! The bottle smashed as Brown struck the back of the pirate's head. Jack fell forward, knocked out cold.

Just then, one of the Navy men kicked the door open, and a scream of pain escaped from my throat. They came charging into the room, followed by Norrington. I couldn't help but heave a sigh as they surrounded the unconscious pirate lying on his stomach.

"Excellent work, Mr Brown," the Commodore said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Brown slurred. I saw the expression on Will's face. "Oh, and I did nothing," he seemed to say. I smirked.

"Serves you right," I said, feeling the blade sticking out of my chest with my hand.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped," Norrington remarked, throwing Jack's bold comment right back at him. "Take him away," he commanded his men. They did so, heaving Jack up and taking his hat, sword and pistol.

Will walked up to me, wiping his face. He reached up and after some tugging at the correct angle, dislodged the sword that was pinning me to the wood. I grunted in pain as I was freed. "Gee, thanks," I remarked in a monotone voice. I drifted to the floor and rubbed the spot on my chest and back where I had been impaled. I still felt very sore, but I knew there would be no lasting damage, just perhaps a faint mark on the entry and exit wounds.

"I didn't know I could do that," I mused to myself. I sighed again. "Oh well. On with the story." I left the shop and followed the soldiers and my assignment to the prison in the fort.

* * *

AN/ Sorry about that Elf bit. I just couldn't help myself! When I saw that part of the movie in slow motion, that's exactly what I was thinking. 


	6. Fortunes

When Jack Sparrow woke up in his cell at the fort, he was somewhat less then pleased. He groaned and swore under his breath. I smiled in sympathy. I was in the cell with him.When he was unconscious Ihad takenthe opportunity to examine my wounds the best I could. There was a scar on my chest and I could feel one on my back as well. I decided to make the best of them. "They'll give me something to talk about; a little souvenir," I thought.

Kneeling down beside Jack, I attempted to sooth the situation over for him. "Hey. How's your head?"

Jack shot a quick glance over to the cell beside ours. There were four men inside it. "Bloody blacksmiths," Jack muttered. He sat up and scooted over to the far end of the cell, away from the other prisoners so they wouldn't over hear him talking to someone they couldn't see.

"You said that I wasn't going to regret trusting you, Calypso," the pirate whispered. "I must tell you, I am beginning to re-think my decision. So far, it's gotten me no where except for here." He pointed to the straw covered floor.

"Look, I said that I was going to get you your _Pearl_ back and I will," I reminded him. "It's just going to take a little while, that's all. You have to kill Barbossa first."

"I already knew that." Jack spoke as if I were a simple-minded little girl. "But you tell me how I'm supposed to accomplish Barbossa's murder when I'm locked in jail awaiting my hanging in the morning?"

I gave Jack a sly smile. "Who ever said you were going to die tomorrow?" The pirate gave me a look and sighed.

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

"You have nothing to worry about," I said aloud. I couldn't help adding "yet" in my thoughts.

Jack nodded. Then a look of concern crossed his features. "Last time I saw you, you had a sword sticking out of your chest." I felt flattered. He was worried about me!

"Yeah," I chuckled, looking down at my chest. "I didn't know I could survive through something like that." Jack grunted in agreement. "Look, it will be a little while before anything interesting happens. So we might as well get some rest."

"Aye. Do you think they'll give us anything to eat?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not."

"Oh well," Jack sighed. He propped some straw on a small ledge in a corner to act as a pillow. Sitting there, he made himself as comfortable as he could and tipped his hat over his eyes. I adopted a similar pose in the opposite corner across from him, talking the opportunity to relax before the _Black Pearl _arrived.

As the sun went down, I noticed how dark it was getting inside the cell. I was beginning to feel uneasy. If there is one thing I fear, it's total darkness, especially when I'm alone. Even though I wasn't alone, I decided to take the edge off the darkness. I spotted some candles on the ledge between me and Jack. When the criminals in the other cell weren't looking, I touched the wick of each candle and instantly they burst into flame. Jack saw me do this and smiled. I smiled back. Then one of the other prisoners noticed the light.

"Hey, you!" he called to Jack. "How'd you light them candles?"

"Magic," Jack said without looking at him. A grin escaped my lips.

There was a sudden noise at the door to the jail. The other prisoners and I looked up. Jack didn't move. I chuckled in amusement when a scruffy grey and brown dog trotted down the stone stairs. In its mouth was the metal key ring. Jack peeked over his shoulder at the other criminals. They had gone into a sort of mild frenzy. One found an old bone, another found a length of rope which he tied into a lasso. All four of them huddled against the bars, attempting to get the mutt to come towards them. The dog seemed less then willing to comply. Jack sighed and leaned back again.

After about five minutes of the criminals' very annoying and unsuccessful pleading, Jack got fed up. "You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move," he said.

The other prisoners looked back at him. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one retorted, and they went back to their beaconing. Jack smiled, showing his teeth in the candlelight. A small smile crept across my face and I sighed.

"Not long now," I thought.

A weird feeling swept over me. It brought an uncomfortable sense of unease. I shivered, but not because I was cold. I could feel the cursed pirates coming. I knew the wait for their arrival was over.

Suddenly there was the loud boom of near-by cannon fire. At the sound, the dog scampered under a bench, the other prisoners jumped, and Jack was instantly alert. "I know those guns," he stated. He sprung up to look through the small window above us. I followed suit. What Jack and I saw confirmed Jack's suspicions and my knowledge of what was going to happen. "It's the _Pearl_," Jack said quietly, his voice laced with longing.

"The _Black Pearl_?" one of the other prisoners asked, his voice filled with fear. He and the others moved over to the bars that separated the two cells. "I've heard stories," he said, partly to us and partly to his cellmates. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack and I both smiled. This guy obviously didn't know who he was talking to. If he knew that the pirate in his neighbouring cell was really the rightful owner and captain of the _Black Pearl,_ I think he might have wet himself.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack asked, clearly amused. The other prisoner frowned and didn't say anything.

The town was in chaos. I knew that a group of pirates, led by Pintel and Ragetti, were probably up at the Swann mansion by now, making a mess and heeding the call of the cursed gold. Elizabeth would demand parley and the two sea rats would "honour the Code" and take her to Barbossa. Will would be fighting pirates in the streets and realising that there's more to them then meets the eye, before seeing his love being hustled away to the _Pearl_. Then he would get knocked out for the rest of the night.

Jack and I saw a flash from one of the _Pearl's_ cannons and soon realised that they had fired in our direction. Jack's eyes went wide and he ducked to the floor. I screamed andfell onto the straw. Jack landed on top of me. There was an explosion as the cannon ball blasted through the stone wall of the cell beside ours. The pirate whispered "sorry" to me and got up.

"No problem," I grunted sarcastically, rubbing my bruised elbows and knees as I got to my feet. We saw the other four prisoners joyfully leaping out through the hole in the wall. The one who had been talking to us before paused at the hole.

"My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all." He laughed as he escaped. Jack slowly walked over to the portion of the hole that was in our cell. It was too small for even me to pass through. He sighed and rested his head on the opening for a moment.

"Yeah, well, what does he know?" I said. Frankly, I was glad to be rid of them. Jack turned and looked at me.

"Now what?" he asked. I craned my neck over to the dog's hiding place.

"That dog with the keys is still there," I reported.

Jack went over to the cell door, reached through the bars, and picked up the old bone the other prisoners had discarded. I couldn't help but notice that as he did, Jack become immersed in moonlight that came in though the window. Waving the bone around, Jack whistled for the dog.

"Come on, doggy! It's just you and me now. It's just you and old Jack." I resisted the urge to hit him.

"Hey! I'm here too!" The pirate ignored me. The scruffy canine crept out of its hiding place and slowly approached us.

"Come on. That's a boy! That's a good boy. Come on! A bit closer! That's it. That's it, doggy!" The dog paused just out of reach. Jack lost his patients. "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cad!"

There was a loud thud from upstairs by the door. The dog turned its head and whimpered. Then it ran off down the stairs on our left. "No! No! I didn't mean it!" Jack desperately called after him. I sighed.

There was an even louder thud from the door. We turned and saw an unfortunate redcoat fall down the stairs. Two pirates from the _Black Pearl,_ Koher and Twigg, ran down the steps after him. "This ain't the armoury!" Twigg angrily declared when they saw the room.

When I laid eyes on the two, I gasped. It wasn't because I wasn't expecting the to arrive, it was just that I could feel something missing from them. Every living human gives off a life force I can feel. Even though those two pirates were obviously alive; walking, talking, breathing, to me they were registering as being dead. I could feel no life force coming off them. It was a very creepy feeling.

When Jack recognized the two, I saw a change come over him. He remained calm, but I could see the anger in his eyes and his body tensed up. The pirates recognized Sparrow as well.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg," the black pirate said as the two approached our cell, stopping just short of the pool of moonlight Jack was in. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" Koher spat at Jack's feet.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance," Twigg said to Jack. Koher smirked at the memory. "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack said quietly. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." I recognized the reference to Dante and was reminded of the fact that for a pirate, Jack was a very educated man.

Angered, the black pirate thrust one arm through the bars and grabbed Jack's throat. When the limb entered the moonlight, it became skeletal. Cold, hard bones covered with bits of rotten flesh and ragged clothing. I gasped again despite myself. Jack examined the arm with a surprised expression and looked at the pirates.

"So there _is_ a curse. That's interesting," he whispered.

"You know nothing of Hell," Koher said in a low, dangerous voice. He shoved Jack back and let go. Then the two cursed pirates turned and left. Sparrow and I watched them leave. Jack looked at the bone he still held in his hand.

"That's very interesting," he said to himself. I could tell he was making connections in his mind, like puzzle pieces falling into place.

"That medallion Elizabeth had was part of the cursed treasure." I was still a bit shaky from the encounter with the pirates and it showed in my voice. "That's why they're here, to get the medallion and the person who's blood they need."

Jack turned and looked at me. "Aye," he agreed. He noticed that I was spooked. "Are you all right?"

I explained to him how I could feel people's life forces and how the cursed pirates didn't have one. "It was the strangest feeling," I told him, regaining my composure. "I knew they were cursed, but I didn't expect to feel like this. I'm okay now though. And now I'll be ready for the next time we meet them."

"Good," Jack said. He walked back over to the window and looked out at the port. I knew that by now the pirates were on their way back to the _Black Pearl_. "I suppose I'll have to wait a little longer before I get my ship back," he sighed.

"Yes. We still need the right type of...leverage." A small smirk etched my face. Jack whipped around.

"Leverage?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I said in the innocent voice you use when you're hiding something. "Just wait until the morning and you'll see what I mean." I smiled at Jack, who returned it.

"So, we're to be sleeping together, eh?" he said in a suggestive tone of voice. My eyes went wide, but I had been expecting something like this to happen.

"_No_, Jack," I said, my voice suddenly very stern. I felt the air around me thicken with my power, warning the pirate to keep his hands and thoughts to himself. "I'm not some whore from Tortuga you can take advantage of, so don't even try." I thought of all the people I knew back home who would love to be in my situation right now, but I had to lay down the law. It was against every rule in the book to have a romantic encounter with your assignments. You can fall in love with them, sure. It happened all the time. We just can't _do_ anything about it, that's all. I glared at Jack, making sure my message got across. "Savvy?" I left no argument. The smile vanished from Jack's face.

"Okay, okay." He backed down, putting his hands together in mock prayer to clam me. It worked. I had a feeling that once I laid down that rule, Jack would know better then not to follow it. He didn't know just how powerful I was, but I think he had a guess.

"Besides," I said, my voice more mellow. "I don't sleep."

"Really?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Really," I confirmed. "But _you_ should now. The next few days are going to be busy for us."

"Fine," the pirate said. He tossed the bone to the floor and settled back into his corner, which he found too uncomfortable with the hole in the wall and moved to my corner. He rested his head against the stone wall. I used my powers to send him into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight," I said.

"'Night," Jack mumbled. I heard him exhale as he drifted off.

I resisted the urge to sigh as I looked around the cell. I knew exactly what to expect tomorrow and I hoped there wouldn't be any more surprises like my impalement and my reaction to the cursed pirates.

Looking for something to do, I picked up the bone. I sat down cross-legged on the floor, leaning my back on the metal bars of the door and began to file the bone down to a sharp point. Jack could use it in an attempt to pick the lock in the morning.


	7. The Accord With Will

AN/ An extra paragraph has been added acknowledging Lady Shadiait's angel character guiding Will from her fic "Of Angels and Pirates." Just returning the favor.

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning I gave him the bone pick I had made. The sun was up, but only just. I told the pirate that he should try to pick the lock on the door to our cell. 

"Why can't you do it?" he asked me.

"Because people are going to be coming soon and it wouldn't make much sense for them to see a bone moving all by its self," I responded. There was the sound of footsteps approaching. Some navy men came down the stairs. They didn't say much to Jack, but they did register that he was still there and picked up their fallen companion. After they left, Jack set to work picking the lock.

He had been working at it for quite a long time, and I think he almost got it before once again we heard a sound at the door above the stairs. When the door opened, Jack abandoned his task, afraid of being caught in the act. Leaving the bone sticking out of the lock, he leapt back and quickly lay down, pretending to be innocently asleep. Will Turner came down the stairs. I glared at him for a second, but my expression softened when I remembered how he wasn't deliberately trying to hurt me and that he had had a rough night. All he wanted now was to save Elizabeth, and you can't really be angary at him for that.

I suddenly realised that there was someone else there with us. I sensed another presence moving with Will. "It must be his spirit guide," I assumed to myself. But then, if it was another spirit guide, why couldn't I see him or her? I searched my memory of the battle between Jack and Will the previous day, but I couldn't particularly recall sensing another spirit guide there. Then again I was caught up in the action of the moment and there was the small issue of being impaled to a door. I stared hard at the space where the presence seemed to be the strongest, as if my staring could make them become visible. After a few moments, I gave up. It wasn't an evil presence, far from it. It seemed…divine, angelic. Whoever it was, they didn't mean Will or Jack any harm and they probably wouldn't stop me from doing my job, so I ignored it.

Will ran up to the cell door. "You! Sparrow!"

Jack looked up. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

Jack rested his head down again. "I've heard of it." I smiled the smile of a hidden joke.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked. My cell mate looked up again.

"Where does it make berth?" he repeated. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will's silence signified that he hadn't. Jack lay his head down and gestured with one hand as he spoke. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants," he spoke of his old crew like one would speak of the plague, "sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except," he looked at Will, "by those who already know where it is." Jack hinted to the young blacksmith that he did know the location of the island. Will picked up on the hint.

"The ship's real enough," he said. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studied his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will looked down, almost as if he were ashamed of asking a pirate for help.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack half-jokingly asked.

Will grabbed the door in anger. "Never!" Jack went back to his nails. I shifted my weight so I was leaning more on one leg then the other. Realising that the pirate wasn't going to help him without more reason, Will moved about, frustrated. "They took Miss Swann," he admitted at last.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack sat up, crossing his legs and resting on his elbows. "I see! Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Will said.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack nodded towards the direction the dog went.

"I helped build these cells," the blacksmith explained. He touched one of the metal hinges. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." He turned and picked up a bench, resting its legs against the door, making a lever. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

There was that word. 'Leverage.' Jack looked at the blacksmith with new interest. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Will Turner." Now THAT was a name that rang bells in Jack's head. He sat up more.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name." Sparrow looked down, thinking. "Do doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will looked at the pirate. "Yes." He sounded slightly amazed Jack had guessed that correctly.

"Uh huh," Jack said quietly. I knew he had a plan. He had the leverage, the bargaining tool to get his ship back. Not that he was going to let Will in on this though. "Well, Mr Turner, I've changed me mind." Jack stood up. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand through the bars. Will hesitated only a moment before shaking the pirate's hand. I smiled.

"Agreed," Will said.

"Agreed," Jack repeated. He gestured upwards with both hands. "Get me out!"

Will pulled down on the bench, kicked it where it met the door, and lifted. The door heaved out of its metal hinges and clattered to the stone floor. Will stepped back. "Hurry! Someone will have heard that."

Jack wasted no time in escaping. I was right behind him. Jack darted over to where his belongings were hanging. "Not without my effects," he said as he snatched them up. Then the three of us headed for the exit, taking care not to be seen as we left the fort.


	8. Madness and Brillance

Will, Jack and I kept to the shadows as we crept down to the beach and the docks. We splashed through the shallow river and hid under the bridge Jack and I had run across the previous day during our escape. We paused there, looking at the two large ships in the bay.

Will, sensing what we were about to do, asked "we're going to steal a ship?" He noticed Jack staring at the _Dauntless_ and forming a plan. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected. "We're going to 'commandeer' that ship." He pointed at the _Interceptor_. "Nautical term."

Sailors were busy loading the _Interceptor_ with supplies. Jack, wanting to cement Will's complete co-operation before going ahead with the plan turned to face him. "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will responded confidently.

"Oh, good. No worries then," Jack said as he turned back around. I smiled in amusement. My assignment then proceeded to tell Will part of his plan; how they were going to switch the two ships on the Navy in order to get the ideal one for piracy. I was impatient to get going.

When the coast was clear, the three of us ran down to the beach. The men hid under a rowboat and I told Jack I would let him know when to go. A small troop of soldiers ran past. As soon as they were gone, I said "now!" the rowboat stood up as if it had sprouted legs, creating a sight that was quite funny. As Jack and Will carried it into the water. When they were completely submerged, they just kept walking, breathing air from the bubble trapped around their heads in the belly of the little boat. I swam along beside and sometimes over them, keeping pace as they walked under the dock, their feet disturbing the sandy bottom of the Caribbean.

As Jack side-stepped a lobster trap, I swam close to the two. Close enough for jack to catch a glimpse of me and for me to hear Will remark "this is either madness, or brilliance."

Jack responded in a tone that echoed his "world-weary knowledge" as one of my fellow spirits later put it. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

I giggled lightly and swam away, noticing as I did so that Will had gotten his foot stuck in the lobster trap. Grinning, I followed the rope it was attached to up to the surface, where it was tied to a small barrel that marked the trap's position. As the men walked, the barrel skidded along the surface, marking their progress and creating a curious sight for anyone who happened to be watching. I giggled again in spite of myself.

I made a few more trips from the surface, to the men, and back again, occasionally giving Jack directions to the _Dauntless_ whenever they were moving off course. When we reached the ship, Jack and Will were able to use the rope from the lobster trap to help them climb up the back. I followed them, wringing out my wet hair as I did so. On the way up, Jack made sure to disable the rudder chain, making the mighty ship useless to steer. Once the two were on deck, Jack drew his pistol and Will drew his sword. We snuck up behind the Navy men who were aboard. Jack ran down the fight of stairs to their level. Will followed, jumping over the banister when he was only half way down. I stood on the stairs behind them.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship," Jack announced, getting the sailors' attention.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted, pointing his weapon over Jack's shoulder. I bit my lip to keep from laughing along with the unimpressed sailors. Jack gave Will a look that asked "what are you doing!" Will's look in return was an innocent "what?" type of look.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," the officer in front of us said, not showing any fear at all. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son..." my assignment said, taking control of the situation once more. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Suddenly, the officer found he had a pistol pointed at his nose. Jack cocked it. The fear of that infamous pirate name had returned in the Navy. "Savvy?' Jack made his intentions clear. In other words, Jack was saying that if he really wanted to, he could do just about anything and was NOT to be underestimated.

A short time later, the _Dauntless_' small crew were all in a row boat heading slowly towards shore. Jack and Will were acting like they were trying to get the massive ship moving. I saw the office in the rowboat manage to alert Commodore Norringtion, who was on land, of the situation. They wasted little time getting on the _Interceptor_ and launching off to come over and, well, intercept the _Dauntless._

Will saw the smaller, faster ship approaching and ran up the stairs to where Jack and I stood. "Here they come,' he reported. Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned, provoking a grin from me as well.

Once the _Interceptor_ had come close enough, the soldiers threw grappling hooks and ramps across, anchoring the two ships together. As ever single man swarmed onto the _Dauntless_, Jack and Will swung across to the empty _Interceptor._ I flew across with them. Will used a hatchet to cut some of the ropes connecting the two vessels. Her sails full, the _Interceptor_ began moving away, causing the remaining ropes to snap dangerously like over-stretched elastic bands and the ramps to fall away. Too late, Norrington noticed that the other ship was being stolen, and I knew that he was ordering his men back to the _Interceptor._ One man tried to swing across, but missed and splashed into the sea. Jack looked more then happy. His plan had succeeded. Feeding off his energy, I too was in a good mood and was wearing a wide smile.

Removing his hat and waving it at Norrington as he stood at the helm, Jack shouted "thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves."

Will and Jack ducked as a handful of Navy redcoats fired their muskets at us. Once again, not a single bullet found its mark in human flesh. I watched, satisfied as the _Dauntless_ made no move to come after us. I could even tell they had accidentally run over their own rowboat , causing the men inside to make a hasty and panicked jump over board. I turned, smirking at Jack.

"You know, right now someone over on that ship is saying that you are the best pirate they've ever seen," I said to him. Jack grinned.


	9. A Lesson in Choices

Several hours had passed since our grand escape. Captain Jack was doing most of the work around the _Interceptor_. Out of the three of us, he knew the most about sailing and had the most experience, so it made sense. Jack was also very much a take charge kind of guy, so it was natural for him. Will helped out where he could. He kept talking to Jack, trying to find out bits of information. The pirate was slow to reveal anything to him though. I was sitting on the boom line, doing my bit by helping steer the ship towards Tortuga.

Will was cleaning and sharpening his sword when he began to talk about his past. Jack and I listened, only half or less interested.

"When I lad living in England my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack was starting to sound bored.

"My father, Bill Turner?" Will followed Jack up the stairs that led to the helm. "At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. " Jack kneeled down to tighten some ropes, trying to ignore the persistent man. ""I'm not a simpleton, Jack," the blacksmith continued. "You knew my father."

There was a pause. "You might as well tell him about Bootstrap," I said to Jack. The pirate sighed, stood up, and turned to face Will.

"I knew him," he admitted. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill.'" Jack moved to the helm, turning his back on the blacksmith.

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated. He seemed confused. This was not what he was expecting Jack to say.

"Good man," Jack said, describing his old friend as he removed the rope loops that kept the helm still. "Good pirate." At this, Will looked up, surprised and angered. Jack turned around to look at him. "I swear, you look just like him."

Will was in denial about the whole thing. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack rolled his eyes. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

Behind the pirate's back, Will drew his sword. "My father was not a pirate!" he insisted. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Jack remained calm, even though he heard Will's blade become free.

"Put it away, son," he said. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Will argued. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Jack turned to face Will again. "That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" he retorted.

Suddenly, before Will could react, Jack spun the helm sharply to the right, causing the boom line with me still sitting on top of it to swing all the way over to the port side. It caught Will in the chest, making him drop the sword and hang on for dear life suspended over the sea. I was expecting Jack to do this, but the sudden, quick movement caused me to fall backwards off my perch. I arched my spine and back flipped gracefully into an upright position on the other side of the boom. I glided over to Jack and landed by his side as he picked up the sword.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Will was hanging on, but with some difficulty. He didn't look very happy or comfortable. I considered this payback for what he did to me yesterday. "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do." I realized that Jack was sharing some of his life experience here, providing an important lesson in choices for Will, who himself had no choice but to listen. "For instance," Sparrow continued. "You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" At the helm, Jack accented a few points by tapping the deck with the sword. "

"So," Jack turned the wheel and the boom line swung back over. Will fell onto the deck. Standing over him, Jack pointed the blade of the sword at him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he asked, and he flipped the sword so he was offering the handle of it to Will. "Or can you not?" Jack had shown that he was the alpha male here. Now it was up for Will to decide.

The blacksmith took the sword form Jack. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," the pirate captain repeated. I felt a smile cross my face.

We reached the infamous pirate town by nightfall. I would not be exaggerating when I say that Tortuga was wild. In fact, it's a bit of an understatement. Drunken pirates and prostitutes were chasing each other everywhere. Pistols were going off, people were being thrown off balconies and the rum was flowing free and in plentiful supply. I have never been in any place like it before, and I confess I would be glad never to go there again. Will seemed to share my feelings of the place. Jack seemed to fit right in. I think that if Jack had a home on land, Tortuga would be it.

"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" Jack said as we walked through the town. He snached a cane from a passing man. "What do you think?"

My response was to wrinkle my nose in disgust at the filthily, drunken man around us. Will tried to be nice about it.

"It'll linger,' he said.

"I'll tell you, mate," Jack continued. "If every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." I rolled my eyes. Typical male comment.

Jack had attracted the attention of a tall, red haired woman wearing too much make up and a low cut dress. Her expression towards my assignment was not inviting. When Jack saw her, he lit up even more, if that was possible. "Scarlet!" he cried as he rushed towards her. She stormed angrily up to him, slapped him hard, turned on her heel, and strided back to her post.

His head knocked around by the force of the hit, Jack said to me and Will "not sure I deserved that." I bit my lip to suppress a smile. Will raised his eyebrows as another girl walked up to Jack. This one was blonde. "Giselle," Jack greeted her.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked.

"What?" Jack was met with another slap. Giselle stormed off too. "I may have deserved that," Jack admitted.This time, I couldn't contain my laughter.


	10. Mr Gibbs

AN/ I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but that's just how it turned out. Enjoy it regardless!

* * *

Getting down to business, we found the man Jack was looking for, Mr Gibbs, sleeping against three large pigs in a stall of an out of the way stable. Jack and will each found a bucket and filled it with water. We snuck up to the sleeping and Jack splashed his water onto him. Gibbs and the pigs were instantly awake.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted angrily, grabbing a knife that lay by his side. When he recognised Jack, his expression relaxed into one of joy. "Mother's love! Jack!" Gibbs put the knife away. "You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack said. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." As he spoke, Jack moved down closer to Gibbs. I knew that besides myself, this was one of the few people Jack trusted. One of his few friends left in this world.

The older, balding man took a moment to wrap his head around what Jack had just said. Then he smiled. "Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs reached out a hand and Jack helped him to his feet.

As soon as Jack took a step back, Will, without warning, splashed Gibbs with his bucket of water. "Blast! I'm already awake!" the drenched man declared, more then a little annoyed.

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Jack looked from him to back at Gibbs, who shrugged in agreement. I laughed.

From there, we moved to a near by inn. Half the people in it were fighting for one reason or another. Everyone was completely sloshed and it was very noisy. Jack found a somewhat quiet corner, sat Gibbs down in it, and went and got two mugs of rum. When he returned, he leaned in close to Will, who was leaning on a wooden pillar not too far away, but just far enough so that he would have trouble eavesdropping on the pirate's conversation. "Keep a sharp eye," Jack instructed him, then he sat down across from Gibbs at their small, private, candlelit table. I lingered by Jack's right side. The two men took a swallow of their drinks.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" Gibbs asked, and he made to take another sip of his rum.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_," Jack said. This statement caused Gibbs to choke on his drink. Coughing, he looked around to see if anyone had overheard. Jack continued, sounding utterly confident. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jack," Gibbs said, shaking his head a little. "It's a fool's errand. You know better then me the tales of the _Black Pearl_." He winked, signifying that he remembered Jack's story and what had happened to him a decade ago.

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to. All I need is a crew."

"What I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack wasn't going to give up.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs challenged. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" I smiled when Jack said that, and I noticed that the word 'leverage' had caught Will's attention. He turned his head to look at us for a moment, before he focused his attention back on the rambunctious surroundings. Gibbs looked at Jack questionably. Jack made many amusing attempts to gesture towards the blacksmith, who was now being hit upon by a rather large woman, with his head and eyes. At last, Gibbs got it.

"The kid?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Gibbs' eyes widened in realisation at the name. "His _only_ child. Savvy?" Jack said. We both shared smiles, the candlelight reflection off our teeth and giving our skin an almost eerie golden colour.

"Is he now?" Gibbs looked at Will with new interest. The prostitute who had been, um, interested in him had found another, more willing customer. "Leverage, says you," the portly man said to Jack. "I think I feel a change in the wind says I." Jack looked pleased. Both of the men's eyes had a sparkle in them. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on the rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack grabbed his mug and lifted it up to Gibbs in a toast. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!" the friends clanked their mugs together drained the rum, and slammed the mugs back on the table as one.


	11. A Woman's and Nature's Fury

Down at the docks the next morning, Jack, Will and I discovered the ratherinteresting and unique crew Gibbs had found during the night. They were lined up along the dock, waiting for inspection, I guess. Gibbs seemed proud of what he had accomplished in such a short time.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt, " Gibbs boasted. The four of us walked slowly down the line, Jack had his breakfast, a banana in one hand. We paused at a bald, tough-looking midget. "And crazy to boot."

Will seemed sceptical of the assortment of sailors. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" he said quietly to Jack.

The pirate ignored him, as did I. We continued down the line until we came to an older, slat and peppered bearded man with a blue and gold macaw on his left shoulder. Jack squinted at him. I think he was intrigued by the large tropical bird.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr Cotton, do you have the curage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" The Captain asked, his words coming out very fast.

Mr Cotton didn't reply.

"Mr Cotton. Answer, man!" Jack demanded.

Gibbs stepped up. "He's a mute, sir," he explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Cotton opened his mouth and showed us his stub of a tongue as proof. Will, Jack and I all looked absolutely disgusted. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No-one's yet figured how."

Jack took a half-step forward. "Mr Cotton's parrot," he addressed the bird a bit uncertainly. He didn't want to repeat the huge spiel he said before. "Same question.'

"Awk! Wind in your sails! Wind on your sails!" The parrot shouted.

After a pause, Gibbs translated. "Mostly, we figure that means 'yes.'"

"Of course it does," Jack said, not really caring any less and eager to move on. He turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," the blacksmith commented.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice called from further down the line. Frowning, Jack walked a few metres to the owner of the voice. I could tell he recognized it and was a bit afraid.

The owner of the voice had a wide-brimmed hat pulled over their face. Jack tried to peer under the hat, but failed to identify the individual. He lifted the brim of the hat to reveal a woman's face with dark skin. It was Anamaria. She did NOT look happy. Jack lifted her hat off, letting her long, black hair fall down along her back.

"Anamaria!" he stated in acknowledgement. Her reply was a slap to his face. I held my breath to keep from laughing. Jack's face had been knocked to the side, facing me and Will and reminiscent of last night in Tortuga.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will remarked, also remembering the events of last night.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted. Anamaria nodded.

"You stole my boat!" she said, indignant.

"Actually…" Jack began. He was interrupted by another slap. I was impressed. Ana's second slap actually echoed.

"Hell hath no furry like a woman's wrath, eh Captain?" I said with a smirk.

Jack took a moment to recover from the stinging assult to his cheek. "Borrowed! Borrowed with out permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

Jack came up with a quick idea in an attempt to calm the severely agitated woman. "You'll get another one."

Ana pointed an angary finger at Jack in a threating gesture. She really meant business. "I will," she said in a low voice.

Will jumped into the exchange. "A better one."

Jack repeated the suggestion enthusiastically. "A better one!" He was subtlety sucking up to Anamariea in a way that I've seen boys do time and time again when they're in trouble with women.

Will pointed to the end of the dock. "That one."

Jack turned to him. "What one?"

Will nodded towards the _Interceptor _anchored off shore. Everyone turned to look at it.

"That one?" Jack's tone wasn't happy. Everyone looked at him, waiting to hear what he would say. Jack thought for a moment, and decided why not? He was going to get his _Pearl_ back anyways. "Aye, that one," he said with a pleading smile to Anamariea. She put one finger to her chin in consideration. "What say you?"

"Aye!" the female pirate exclaimed. She was echoed with agreeing "aye's" for the rest of Jack's new crew. The men all ran to the row boats so they could row out to the ship. Ana snatched her hat back from a slightly relieved Jack before she too moved towards the boats. Gibbs stepped up again beside the captain.

"No, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." I tapped Sparrow's shoulder and pointed to the sky over the town. Dark, monstrous clouds were forming. Clouds like that can only mean one thing, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what.

"It'll be far worse not to have her," Jack said, looking slightly worried. He knew that he would need every able person he could get to make it through the coming storm. Jack and I walked to the rowboats, leaving Will and Gibbs looking at the sky.

When the storm finally did reach us, it was a dozy. Hurricane force winds and gigantic waves thrashed and attempted to beat the _Interceptor_ into submission. The crew were scampering about making sure the ship stayed afloat, but at the same time trying to make sure they weren't swept overboard.

Jack, to all appearances, wasn't fazed by the typhoon in the least. He stood confidently at the helm holding his compass and steering the ship to our destination. He seemed completely in his element. I, on the other hand, wasn't having a good time. It took all my strength and power to keep from being blown or washed away. Normally, I would have helped make sure the ship got to Isla de Meurta, but because of the storm I was completely lost. I had to trust that Jack would be able to find the way, even through nature's furry.

Lightening flashed and a wave washed over the already saturated deck. I couldn't see Gibbs and Will, but I knew they were talking about Jack's compass. Gibbs somehow managed to climb the stairs that led to the helm. "We should drop canvas, sir," he hollered to Jack over the din of the storm.

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack shouted, drawing from his deep well of experience.

Gibbs noticed what a good time Jack seemed to be having. "What's in your head as put you in such a fine mood Capt'n?"

"We're catching up." Jack grinned and more lightening flashed behind him, making a dramatic and exciting effect. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

* * *

AN/ Special thanks to Kyrie for her input, vocab, and suggestions for this chapter. Thanks Kizz! 


	12. Isla de Meurta

"Dead men tell no tales."

"That's not true," I automatically thought. "Dead people can talk, as long as you know how to read the evidence."

Still, the environment around us was spooky enough without the macaw's macabre call. We were fog-bound, slowly moving through a passage that was a graveyard for wrecked ships. It sent a shiver down my spine.

Captain Jack was at the helm, keeping an eye on his compass and steering us safely towards the island of the dead. Mr Cotton hovered by Jack's right side. I was on his left. Jack seemed annoyed by Cotton's presence, but ignored him for the most part.

I was preparing myself mentally for coming face to face with the cursed pirates again. My insides felt cold, and I realised that I was nervous. Trying not to let it show, I turned my attention to Gibbs and Will on the lower deck.

They were talking again, and I knew the topic of their conversation was the man standing beside me. Gibbs had let it slip to Will that Jack had once been the captain of the _Black Pearl_. Will proceeded to fish more information out of Jack's long-time friend. Gibbs didn't hesitate long in his story telling. There's nothing like a bit of pirate gossip.

I nudged Jack in the ribs. When he looked at me I pointed at Will, just as he was doing a darn funny, and accurate, impression of Jack. The captain frowned, put the rope anchor on the helm, and approached the two men. Despite his boots, he was slant as an owl as he crept up to them. As we got closer, we could hear more of their conversation.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will inquired.

"Well, I'll tell ye," Gibbs responded eagerly. He used his hands to gesture as he spoke, weaving images of fantasy into Will's mind. "He waded out into the shallows and waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures became acclimated into his presence. Now, on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

Will seemed disbelieving, and rightly so, I thought. "He roped a couple of sea turtles." he repeated.

"Aye. Sea turtles," Gibbs confirmed with a nod.

Will thought for a moment and came up with a valid question. "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs frowned, unable to come up with an answer. I guess he had never thought of that before. Suddenly, he noticed Captain Jack standing there, eavesdropping.

"Human hair," Jack said, his tone mellow. I grinned in anticipation of his next line. "From my back," he added almost as an afterthought. And there, in a nutshell,was the myth, the legend, and the mystery of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack shouted to a group of sailors. They repeated their captain's command and went to go preform it. "Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack and I moved to the rowboats on the side of the _Interceptor_. Gibbs and Will stood up and followed us.

"Captain, what should we do if the worse should happen?" the first mate asked.

"Keep to the Code," Jack responded quietly. We walked off.

"Aye, the Code," Gibbs agreed.

Will couldn't seem to shake the look of unease he had on his face as we rowed to the island. I decided to hover on my stomach above the little boat because there wasn't as much room inside it as I would have liked. Jack mostly ignored me. He was doing all the rowing, but unbeknownst to him, I was using my powers to subtly help him along. Will held a lantern, lighting our way as we entered the cave.

After a few uneasy minutes, the blacksmith looked over and saw a skeleton slumped over a rock, a cutlass imbedded in the back of its ribcage. Will gulped. I frowned and began to chew my lower lip. This was definitely dangerous territory we were heading into. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worse should happen?" Will asked in a worried tone.

"Pirate's Code," Jack responded. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind."

Will didn't like the sound of that. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack told Will over his shoulder. He proceeded to give examples. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" Will's lantern caught the golden glint of coins and other valuables resting on the bottom of the shallow water. Will looked at them, eyes wide. Jack and I glanced at the gold as well. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack concluded.

The boat ran aground on the shore of the cave. Will jumped out and hulled it a little more up so it wouldn't drift away. I landed on the rocks and Jack and headed for the heart of the cave, where the chest of cursed Aztec gold was held and where Barbossa's crew had gathered with Elizabeth.

"That's not true," Will said to Jack. "I'm not obsessed with treasure." My eyes rolled skyward and I sighed. That boy sure was stubborn! He followed us up around a corner, and to a hidden spot where we could watch the proceedings.

Jack looked at the gathering before us, turned back to Will, and said eight words in a phrase I would come to quote again and again with my peers. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."


	13. Something Stupid

AN/ Once again, Lady Shadiait's angel character from her fic "Of Angels and Pirates" has been added to this chapter.

* * *

It was incredible. Dozens of men stood before me, none of them were registering as being alive. It was like staring at a gathering of ghosts. My senses were being confused. My eyes told me they were all alive, but my heart and soul told me they were dead. Elizabeth was like a beacon, a candle in a dark room. She was the only one who was truly alive. I kept it together this time, not letting my fear show on the outside.

Standing on a mound of rock and gold was Captain Barbossa. Elizabeth, looking terrified, was standing beside him in a dark dress. The great stone chest was there as well, like a lord or king over the rest of the gold and other valuables that filled the cave. Barbossa addressed the crowd of pirates, giving a speech a motivational speaker would kill to have and use.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!"

The pirates cheered in agreement.

"Our salvation is nigh!"

More cheering from the pirates. Will had crept up beside Jack, forcing me over to Jack's other side. I frowned in annoyance.

Once again, I felt that angelic presence I had felt before with Will. She - for I decided it was female - seemed apologetic towards me. I blinked a few times and tried to focus on her in an attempt to see her, but I quickly gave up. There were more important issues at hand here.

"Our torment is nearing an end!" Barbossa continued. His crew cheered again.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered when he spotted her. Somehow, he restrained himself from rushing to her rescue right then and there. I guess he assumed that she was in no immediate danger. I knew that Captain Jack was waiting for the right moment to put is plan into action, a plan that unbeknownst to him would have to wait until later.

Barbossa kept going with his speech, oblivious to our presence. "For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man jack here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!"

The cursed pirates' cheering reached a forte. I heard Ragetti wine over the din. "Suffered, I have!" I rolled my eyes. I've seen more painful suffering then that of these men.

Barbossa picked up on Ragetti's statement. "Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," I muttered. The look in Jack's eyes told me he thought the same.

"Here it is!" Barbossa announced. He kicked the lid off the stone chest. Elizabeth gasped. Barbossa walked the length of the chest, dragging his hand through the gold. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself." He picked up some coins and dropped them one by one back into the chest. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!" He pointed dramatically at the medallion that hung around Elizabeth's neck. The pirates roared.

Will, sensing that his lady was in imminent danger, attempted to rush to her rescue. "Jack!"

"Not yet," Jack said as he pulled the over eager blacksmith back. "We wait for the opportune moment," he whispered, then he moved away to the area where the pirates had entered. I followed him. Will did too, and he did not look happy.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack stopped, furious, but patiently controlling his anger. "May I ask you something?" He turned and stepped up to Will, getting in his personal space. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

Will didn't reply.

"Do us a favour," Jack said, speaking as is he were a stressed babysitter. "I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here. And try not to do anything stupid."

A sigh escaped my lips. I wanted to stop Will from doing what he was about to do, but it was impossible. Jack moved quickly but quietly and as of yet unseen by the cursed pirates as we got closer to the gathering. I followed close behind him, ignoring the rest of Barbossa's speech, but aware of the fact that Will had found an oar and was creeping up behind Jack. He was just about to step put when he heard Will's approach. He turned, eyes wide when he saw the raised oar. Before I could do anything, Will smacked Jack in the head. My assignment fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage," Will said, tossing the oar down. I scowled at him as he went around to get Elizabeth. I was thankful that Barbossa had only sliced her palm instead of her throat, because is he had gone for the jugular, Will would have been too late to save her.

"Bloody stupid Will," I muttered as I kneeled down beside Jack's unconscious form, using everything in my power and knowledge to try to wake him up. First, I checked Jack's head to see if he was bleeding. Satisfied that he wasn't, I closed my eyes and focused on him. If he didn't wake up before the pirates found him, he was a dead man.

The sudden noise of a pistol shot broke my concentration. My eyes snapped open and I realised what had just happened. Barbossa had shot Pintel, right in the heart. He should have died, had he not still been under the spell of the Aztec curse. Now they knew that they had the wrong person. Elizabeth's blood would not suffice. I blocked my mind of the pirates' angry shouting and accusations. My only focus was on Jack, although I did register Elizabeth and Will sneaking out of the cave together, taking all the oars with them.

Just as they left, Jack's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, confused. Groaning, he sat up and clutched his head. "What happened?" he asked me quietly.

"Will did something stupid," I replied. "He knocked you out and now he and Elizabeth have gone back to the _Interceptor._"

Jack swore and got to his feet, using me and the oar Will had used to knock him out for assistance. Suddenly, the pirates from the cave stampeded out, but were unable to get far due to the lack of oars. Jack stumbled out of his hiding place holding the only oar left and still suffering as a result of being hit in the head. Pintel and Ragetti spotted him first.

"You!" Ragetti pointed at Jack, recognising him.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Am I not?" Sparrow looked down at himself, frowned, and turned to go the other way, only to find himself blocked by more of Barbossa's crew, their cutlasses and pistols drawn. Jack turned around again, finding himself trapped with more pistols and other weapons being pointed at him.

Jack scrambled to get his thoughts together. "Pearle…" he blurted. Immediately I knew he was trying to say "parley" but I let him struggle with it a little. "Pulu - li - la - la- lulu…" Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, their brows furrowed. Both of them were wondering what the heck Jack was doing. "Purlili…" he continued. "Parsnip…parsley…partner…partner…"

"Parley?' Ragetti suggested.

"That's the one!" Jack shouted. "Parley! Parley!"

Pintel frowned at his friend. "Parley?" He turned back at Jack, glaring. "Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of parley!" he growled.

Jack put two fingers on Pintel's pistol, pushing it down. "That would be the French," he said.

My mouth twitched into a smile as I stood beside Jack, my arms crossed.

Barbossa's crew had to comply with the parley. By now, everyone had gathered around. They led Jack to a more open space. He stood surrounded by the pirates with me by his side. Jack had regained his confident attitude and was now leaning on the oar not so much for support, but to show the others he still had some control over the situation and felt reasonably comfortable. He knew he still had his bartering tool. He knew one thing Barbossa didn't; the name of the man whose blood they needed.

The crowd of pirates parted as Barbossa approached Jack. The two enemies laid eyes on each other for the first time in ten years.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa demanded.

"When you marooned me on the godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Translation: "I can do anything. Do not underestimate me, mate."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again," Barbossa said. He turned to his crew. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

There were "ayes" and nods all around. Someone like Captain Jack isn't easy to forget.

"Kill him," Barbossa commanded. As he turned and began to walk away, the crew all pointed their pistols at Jack, unafraid of hitting each other with stray bullets. Even though Jack had about twenty guns aimed at him, he still kept his cool.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked Barbossa in a loud voice. Barbossa stopped, thought for a moment, and turned.

"Hold your fire!" he told his men. They very reluctantly obeyed. Barbossa walked back to Jack. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need," Jack said with a confident smile. I looked at Jack, smiling to myself and thinking about how he would be a worthy opponent if we were ever to play chess.


	14. Blowing Holes in Ships

By the time we finally boarded the _Black Pearl_ the _Interceptor_ was long gone. Barbossa set a man on the helm and told Bo'son to notify him when they were coming up on their quarry. Then he led Jack into his cabin. AKA: Jack's old cabin. Jack looked around with a small smile on his face as Barbossa's monkey leapt onto a perch hanging from the ceiling. Barbossa sat in a grand chair in front of a dining table. I noted a bowl of apples serving as a centrepiece on the table. I guess it wasput there for decoration.

The two captains began to talk, each one trying to get what he wanted from the other without giving their opponent what he wanted. I blocked out the conversation. Instead, I focused on the details of the room, the events happening outside the windows, and thinking about the ship-to-ship battle that was eventually going to commence.

My ears pricked when I heard Barbossa declare "So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship." I turned my attention back to the men as Barbossa chuckled slightly, as if the whole idea was preposterous.

"No," Jack replied. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you." He walked around the edge of the table and leaned forward on it in front of the apple bowl. "Savvy?"

Barbossa didn't think that plan was very good at all. "But that still leaves me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." He didn't believe that Jack was going to give him the correct name. It was probably true that he wouldn't have.

Jack began helping himself to the apples, digging through the bowl to find the right one. "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny," he reminded Barbossa. "Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although," My assignment plopped into a chair, reclining back and propping his boots on the table top. "I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He crunched into an apple. "Funny ol' world, isn't it?" he said through his mouthful.

Barbossa half-smiled and nodded, watching Jack eat the fruit "like a vampire seeing blood" to quote one of the Masters.

Just as Jack offered a bite to Barbossa, Bo'son appeared. "Captain! We're coming up on the _Interceptor,_" he announced.

The monkey screeched, leapt off his perch and scampered across the table, startling Jack. The primate lead the way out of the cabin and Barbossa followed it up the stairs to the helm. Jack and I went to the rail, the pirate grabbing a rope and leaning forward to see the ship we had commandeered was indeed on the horizon. It looked a long way off, but we were gaining fast. Jack and I ran up the stairs. Sparrow seeming to be knocking on desperation's door and struggling not to show it. Barbossa was studying the _Interceptor_ through a spyglass when Jack stepped in front, blocking his view.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," he said into the spyglass, waving and gesturing with the apple still in his hand. Barbossa lowered the spyglass and looked at Jack as if he were a total waste of time and space. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor,_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion?" Jack suggested. "Eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly that attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easier to search when they're dead," Barbossa explained, as if he were talking to a rookie he didn't like. He snapped the spyglass closed. Jack looked a bit dumbfounded and out of ideas. "Lock him in the brig," Barbossa commanded. Bo'son grabbed Jack and began to pull and shove him away. Barbossa snatched the apple out of his hand. As I followed Bo'son and Jack, I looked over my shoulder to see Barbossa look at the food in his hand in disgust and hurl it through one of the holes in a tattered sail and into the sea.

Down in the brig Bo'son unlocked the door to a cell and pushed Jack roughly inside. I didn't even have time to enter the cell with Jack before the door was slammed shut. There was a small flood of sea water and I floated above the floor so my feet wouldn't get wet. I wondered why there was so much water down there anyways.

"Apparently, there's a leak," Jack commented as the cell was locked and Bo'son stormed away.

I wanted to get in the cell, so while Jack's back was turned I took a deep breath and materialized through the bars. It caused my scars from Will's sword to hurt, but I ignored the pain the best I could, although I knew it would make me think twice before pulling another stunt like that. Jack had found a small hole in the side of the ship and peered out of it. I knew he could see some of the _Interceptor's_ cargo floating past as her crew attempted frantically, desperately to lighten the ship.

"So," Jack turned around and gave a small start when he found me standing unexpectedly right behind him. He eyed me for a moment before continuing. "So, Calypso, tell me what'll happen next. How do we get out of this?"

Knowing that I couldn't tell him everything, I replied "The _Interceptor_ is going to clubhaul and attack the _Pearl._"

"Clubhaul? That's daft!" Jack exclaimed. "But brilliant. Who'll think of that?"

I smirked. "Believe it or not, Elizabeth." Jack smiled slightly, looking both surprised and impressed. He turned his attention back to the peep hole. We could hear the cannons being run out above us and I knew that the sweeps had been manned. That's one of the reasons why the _Black Pearl_ was so fast; she had oar power as well as wind power and whatever supernatural forces that were also at work.

Steadily, we grew closer to the _Interceptor._ All the while, I was counting down the seconds untill the battle. Suddenly, the ship took a hard left, causing Jack and I to slam into the bars beside us.

"Ow!" I whispered to myself. Jack swiftly recovered and returned to his peep hole, just as the _Black Pearl_ pulled up alongside the _Interceptor._ There were a few tense moments when all we could hear was the crash of the ocean, the groaning of the ships, and the shouting of the pirates. Then the thunder and roar of cannon fire joined the din, followed by the explosions of wood and the screams of doomed men.

With a frightening flash, I remembered just in time to shout "Get down!" Jack sprung to the floor, splashing in the shallow water and I cowered down in a corner as an explosion ripped a hole in the wall, considerably enlarging the peep hole.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted. I couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit. Jack shot me a dark look that shut me up quick. Then the pirate found a rum flask floating in the water. We both recognised it as belonging to Gibbs. He rose it up to drink from it, only to find it disappointedly empty. He did notice, however, that the peep hole-expanding cannon blast had also blown through the lock on our door. Jack got up and pushed the door open. As we made good our escape, I couldn't help but notice the cutlery embedded in the wood opposite our cell. It made me smirk.

Up on deck I knew it was utter pandemonium. We both heard the terrifying crash as the _Interceptor's_ mast snapped near its base by the impact of two cannon balls chained together. (A well aimed shot from Pintel and Ragetti.) The mast fell like a tree onto the _Pearl's_ top deck. We felt the impact and in my mind's eye I saw most of the _Pearl's_ crew duck and run out of the way. There was an echoing, inhuman groan followed by near silence. Jack and I paused to look at each other. We both knew for sure that the _Black Pearl_ had won this battle. Everyone else had to know it too.

Captain Sparrow and I took the steps two at a time. "You've got to get onto the _Interceptor_," I told him. "And try everything you can to get the medallion." Jack nodded and we finally emerged on deck. Jack leapt up onto the railing facing the doomed and wounded _Interceptor_. I jumped into the air and hovered beside him. Conveniently, a misguided pirate was swinging uncontrollably in our direction. Jack grabbed his rope when it reached him, causing the man to fall onto the deck. We looked down at him.

"Thanks very much," Jack said.

The fallen man had no reply.

Jack and I glided across the gap between the two waring ships easily, but Jack didn't appear sure of the landing. Instead of hitting the deck, he followed the arch of the swing and began to move backwards, knocking a pirate into the sea. Fortunately for Mr Gibbs, that pirate had only been seconds away from killing him. I hovered above the _Interceptor's_ deck as Jack, powered by momentum, swung back over. This time, he landed on his feet.

"Jack!" Gibbs cried in surprise.

Jack produced his friend's rum flack from his belt and handed it to him. "Bloody empty!" Jack informed Gibbs. Then my assignment and I sprung off towards the last person Jack had seen with the medallion; Elizabeth.

She was about to be slashed by a member of Barbossa's crew when Jack caught the offending pirate's arm. "That's not very nice," he told him. Elizabeth took the opportunity to whack her attacker in the face with the butt of her gun. He fell backwards over the railing into the sea.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders, bringing both of them down out of the range of the deadly gun fire. I squatted down with them. "Where is the medallion?" Jack demanded.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth shouted. She went to slap Jack but he caught her wrist.

"Why doesn't he do that to the other girls?" I wondered to myself.

Jack noticed the bandage around the lady's palm. He made a guess who had helped her tend her wound. "Ah! Where is dear William?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to where the blacksmith had gone. "Will," she breathed. She ran over to the trapdoor that led below deck.

Meanwhile, Jack's eyes darted about, observing the action. My eyes were busy too, and I knew exactly what I was looking for. There! The monkey headed back to the _Pearl_ clutching the stolen medallion in one hand. "Jack!" I cried, pointing at the cursed primate.

Jack spotted it right as it began to scamper across the fallen mast back to its owner. "Monkey!" Jack sprang up in hot pursuit. He too climbed onto the mast and scurried across on all fours, with me drifting more gracefully along behind him.

I noticed that the _Pearl's_ crew was beginning to force the others over to their ship. That was the last of Jack's worries. Right as he reached the other side, the monkey leaped onto Barbossa's shoulder, handing him the medallion. I landed on the mast behind Jack, carefully keeping my balance as Jack withdrew the hand he had stretched out to snatch the monkey.

"Why thank ye, Jack," Barbossa said smoothly.

My assignment smiled, but it had no humour or joy in it. "You're welcome."

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack," Barbossa explained. Jack the monkey flashed a grin. Jack the human squinted up at them, unamused by the honour of being the monkey's namesake. "Gents! Our hope is restored!" Barbossa announced, holding up the medallion for all to see. The cursed pirates cheered. Jack smiled mockingly up at Barbossa, obviously not as excited about that fact as the others were. All I could do was let out a sigh and hope that Will would get out before the _Interceptor_ exploded.

* * *

AN/ It was one of the writers of the screenplay, I'm not sure which one, on the writer's audio commentary on the DVD who said that Barbossa seeing someone eat was "like a vampire seeing blood." I liked that, so I put it in. 

I would like to thank Flute Damioh for pointing out the errors in this chapter. I have since gone through the chapter and fixed all the errors I could find. If there are more, let me know.


	15. The Pistol and the Plank

As we sailed away from the wreck of the _Interceptor_, Barbossa's crew worked to rid the _Pearl_ of the other ship's fallen mast. With that out of the way, we moved off to watch the inevitable explosion. We didn't have to wait long. The _Interceptor's_ crew had only just been secured and warned by Pintel not to even _think_ about the word 'parley' when…

**BOOM!**

Elizabeth had managed to escape her bonds and ran forward, but the explosion made her stop in her tracks.

"Will was still in there," I whispered to Jack. His face expressed some concern. Now his plan to get his ship back wouldn't work.

Barbossa laughed when the ship blew up. Elizabeth lunged at him insanely, screaming "You godless pirate!"

Barbossa turned and caught her arms, preventing the attack. "Welcome back, miss," he hissed. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favour." Grinning, he shoved the struggling girl into the eager arms of his crew. They began to grab at her, pulling her hair and doing God knows what else. Screaming, she attempted to fight them back, but there was nothing she nor anyone else could do.

"Barbossa!" a recognisable voice called from the opposite side of the ship. Everyone turned and looked. It was Will! Knowing that he would survive the explosion, I wasn't surprised, but some happiness still seeped into me. He jumped off the railing and grabbed a pistol. Cocking it, he pointed the weapon at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

Jack looked both happy and worried at Will's sudden appearance; happy because his plan now still had a chance of working and worried because he knew that Will had no experience bargaining with Barbossa and was very likely to make critical mistakes.

Barbossa boldly approached Will. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free," the blacksmith repeated. Barbossa was now only about a foot away from the pistol but he didn't care. In fact, he took a step closer.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," he boasted.

Will's eyes flickered to Jack. "Don't do anything stupid," Jack pleaded in a whisper. I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldn't say anything.

Will darted back up onto the railing, grabbing a rope to steady himself and keep his balance. He pointed the pistol at the crowd. "You can't." The barrel of the gun moved to rest under his chin. "I can."

There was a commotion to the side and Elizabeth tried once again to break free from her captors' grip.

"Like that," Jack sighed. I echoed him.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked Will. Jack jumped in front of him, desperately, frantically trying to prevent the situation from becoming any worse.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though." He gestured back at Will with his thumb and whispered "Eunuch." I smirked.

An annoying thought crossed my mind. "Your aunt's nephew could either be you, your brother or your cousin. But if you throw in that distant cousin bit..." I quickly brushed those thoughts aside. This was not the time, nor the place for them.

But Will just didn't get what Jack was attempting to do, and proceded to do stupid things. "My name is Will Turner!" he announced loudly. Jack rolled his eyes and moved back to where he had been standing before. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"Oy," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "He chooses _this_ moment to embrace his pirate heritage."

"It's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti's voice said from somewhere in the crowd.

"On my word, do as I say," Will warned. Jack and I glared up at him. "Or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr Turner," Barbossa said. It was another chance for Jack's plan to work, if only Will would co-operate.

Ha! Fat chance.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will demanded. Barbossa was tired of it. He wasn't the only one.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack gestured wildly to himself. If Will were to name him captain of the _Black Pearl_, then Jack's plan would succeed. Unfortunately, that would have to happen at another time, if at all.

Will used the pistol to quickly indicate the _Interceptor's_ crew before returning it to his chin. "And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Jack had an "and what about me?" look on his face. Either Will didn't see it, or he chose to ignore it on purpose.

Barbossa stepped forward. "Agreed," he said. I groaned and closed my eyes. Our fate was sealed.

The excitement grew among the cursed pirates as we neared a small, sandy island with nothing more then a palm tree forest on it. When Barbossa figured we were close enough, Elizabeth was forced onto the plank. The pirates jeered and urged her forward with their cutlasses and sheer presence. Holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip, Elizabeth turned around and walked to the end of the plank.

Will shoved his way forward towards Barbossa but he was stopped before he reached him. "Barbossa, you lying bastard!" The irate blacksmith shouted. "You swore she'd go free." Elizabeth carefully turned aroundwhen she heard Will's voice, perhaps hoping that he could somehow get her out of this.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy," Barbossa said. "I agreed she'd go free. But it was you who failed to specify when or where." There was the loophole the _Pearl's_ captain had found. The crew laughed with their leader and a gag was forced into Will's mouth. I noticed that the gag they used was in fact the strip of cloth Will had been using to tie his hair back. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Though it does seem a shame to loose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asked his crew. Many of them agreed with a splattering of "ayes". Barbossa stepped closer to the plank. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go," he told Elizabeth. Chuckles rose from the crew in anticipation. Elizabeth glared at Barbossa and removed the dark purple dress he had given her.

"I always liked you," Jack said to Koher as Elizabeth stripped. He was trying to warm up to his old crew. Maybe then he could stay on the _Pearl._ No luck though. Koher only grunted in a way that said "shut up!"

Once Elizabeth had taken the dress off she shoved it at Barbossa, who caught it. Standing in her underdress, I realised that taking off the dress had probably saved her life. We didn't want another incident like when she fell off the fort in Port Royal. The wolf whistles and cheering that came from the pirate crew members made me sigh angrily. "Goes with your black heart," Elizabeth muttered to the captain.

Barbossa held the fabric to his cheek. "Oh, it's still warm," he announced and tossed the dress to some people at the back. More laughter came from the pirates.

Elizabeth turned around again and walked back to the end of the plank. The pirates urged her on. Even the monkey hissed at her. Standing on the edge, Elizabeth paused to look back once more at Will. Bo'son grew impatient.

"Too long!" He stamped hard on the plank. The vibration caused Elizabeth to loose her balance and fall off. The pirates cheered as she hit the water.

Next, Jack was pushed forward to the plank. I hopped over the railing and stood on the little ledge over the side, ready to dive off. Jack's hands were tied in front of him and he was extremely reluctant to leave the ship "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," he said to Barbossa.

Barbossa put and arm around Jack's shoulders in a 'chummy' sort of way. "Jack. _Jack!_ Did you not notice?" He nodded towards the land. "That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Jack looked back at the island briefly. "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," Barbossa said. "But I doubt it." He removed his arm and drew his sword. Jack stepped back from the blade as others joined it. "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack reminded them. Perhaps he was trying to buy time, or more likely he wanted his gun back so he could still shoot the mutinous man when the time came.

"By the powers, you're right." Barbossa lowered his sword. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." The gun found its way into Barbossa's hand, along with his sword.

Jack looked down and saw Elizabeth swimming slowly away but still keeping an eye on the pirate ship. Jack got an idea. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"Well, Barbossa's not exactly what I would call a gentleman," I muttered.

"It'll be one pistol as before," Barbossa said. "And you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself."

Without further ado, Captain Barbossa tossed the weapons into the water. Jack Sparrow gracefully dived in after them. Turning to look at the cursed pirates one last time, I flipped them off. I knew they couldn't see it, but I didn't care. Then I too dove into the sea.

* * *

AN/ Originally, I had Calypso giving the cursed pirates the finger a lot more times then what I have now. One of them was right before she followed Jack into the water and to the island. I decided to keep that one in for some reason. I guess I thought it was funny or something, I dunno. 


	16. What Freedom is

Jack and I swam down through schools of fish to touch the bottom where Jack's pistol and cutlass had sunk. Despite the fact that Jack's hands were tied, he still swam quite well. He kicked down in powerful strokes with his legs. His weapons were resting on a rock. He grabbed them and kicked off the rock, swimming for the surface. He did all this with such ease I had to wonder how many times he had to fetch things underwater while his hands were tied before.

It was a long swim to the beach. I helped Jack out the best I could when he needed it. The pirate didn't say a word to me. I assume it was because he was upset.By the time we reached shallow water, Jack's bonds had been cut. We arrived shortly after Elizabeth. Standing on the beach, we could see the _Black Pearl_ on the horizon, just starting to sail away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship," Jack sighed. I could tell he was frustrated and exhausted. He was back at square one, in almost the same situation he had been in ten years ago. Things were different this time around though. Jack knew about the rum cache, Elizabeth was there, and of course, I was there.

Elizabeth but her hands on her hips as Jack trudged onto the dry sand and took his boots off so they could dry out. "So, how are we going to get off this island?" she asked.

Jack looked at her blankly. "What?"

"We have to save Will. How are you going to get us off the island?"

Jack looked at me. It would appear to Elizabeth that he was staring off into space. I shrugged and shook my head. Jack looked back at the girl.

"I can't." He walked quickly into the palm tree forest. Elizabeth and I followed. The other young woman was exasperated.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape it in the same way you did then."

Jack turned on her. "To what point and purpose, young missy?" he snapped. "The _Black Pearl _is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…" He quickly looked her up and down. "Unlikely," he concluded. "…young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Jack turned and continued moving through the sparse trees, searching for the right one. Elizabeth followed, still ranting. I moved more quietly with the pirate, who was ignoring the young lady as best he could. Jack knocked on one tree and heard that it was hollow. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said. Jack took five large steps away from the tree and bounced up and down on a trap door hidden under the sand. Elizabeth continued to remind him of his reputation. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot." She moved in front of him, demanding his attention very much like how she demanded Norrington's attention in Port Royal. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Jack just looked at her. "How did you escape last time?" she asked.

Jack moved her backwards, off the trap door. He continued to look at her, trying to form words in his mouth.

"You may as well tell her the truth," I said.

"Last time…" Jack began with hesitation. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time…" He bent down and lifted up the trap door. "The rum runners used this island as a cache." Jack started down the sandy stairs into the shallow rum cellar. "They came by and I was able to barter passage off." He explained. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." He reached around and found two differently shaped bottle of rum. "You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack emerged onto the surface, rum bottles in hand.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth sounded bitter. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow." Jack stood in front of her. He looked like he was good and ready to get drunk. "You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum," Elizabeth concluded.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Jack slurred. I smiled and the pirate and I walked back to the beach. As Jack passed Elizabeth, he shoved one of the bottles of rum into her hands. Jack offered me some once were back by the water. I shook my head.

"I don't drink."

"Suit yourself," he mumbled. We sat down in the sand.

A few moments later we were joined by Elizabeth. "So," the woung woman said. "Is there any truth to the other stories?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. I looked at Jack.

"Truth?" He lifted his right sleeve, reviling his pirate brand and sparrow tattoo.

"Yeah, we know about that," I thought.

Jack rolled up his other sleeve. This time, long, cruel scars were exposed. They criss-crossed down his arm, across the underside of his elbow like white veins. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened in a silent gasp. My hand went to cover my mouth. Elizabeth took a step back.

Jack pulled down the right side of his shirt collar. Two ugly bullet wounds, long since healed, stood out on his chest. I realised quickly that Captain Jack was a very lucky man. Any of these injuries _would_ have, _could_ have, and_ should_ have killed him, and yet there he was, still very much alive.

The pirate looked at Elizabeth, his expression emotionless. "No truth at all."

I felt tempted to fish out of my assignment the stories behind the scars, but I decided not to. For me, it was best left a mystery, and I simply dismissed them as evidence of the rough life a pirate lives.

Elizabeth was quiet, and also chose not to say anything about the scars. Jack changed the subject.

"We'll stay here a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are good," he told us.

"And what about Will?" Elizabeth said softly, still not wanting to give up. "We have to do something."

Jack raised a finger in acknowledgement. "You're absolutely right." He raised his bottle of rum in a toast to the horizon. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner," he said to the sea.

Elizabeth looked sadly at the pirate. Then she too sat down on the beach, sighing. "Drink up, he hearties, yo ho!" she said quietly and took a small sip.

Jack frowned at her. "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann," she corrected. Jack made a "jeez, sorry" expression and gesture and looked away. I smirked. It was a taste of his own medicine. "It's nothing," Elizabeth said. "Just a song I learned as a girl when I thought it would actually be fun to meet a pirate."

Jack looked at her again. "Well, come on. Let's hear it," he commanded.

"No," the woman replied. I'm sure singing for Jack wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted to do.

"Come on. We've got the time," Jack said.

"And it's not like we have anything better to do," I added. Jack gave me a look and I shrugged. "It's true."

"Well, maybe after I've had a lot more rum," Elizabeth replied.

"How much more?" Jack grinned at her, his gold teeth catching the light. She smiled weakly back.

It turned out to be not that much more. By the time the sun had set, Jack had all the words memorised. He and Elizabeth built a bonfire and began do dance around it, singing the song at the top of their lungs. Jack was getting drunker be the minute, while Elizabeth was only acting more drunk then she really was. In fact, I think she was still quite sober, sober enough to still think strait. I kept out of their way, sitting up in a near-by palm tree. I knew this wasn't going to be the safest place to be later, but it was fine for the moment.

I just sat there, not making any sounds, letting the wind blow my hair. I could smell the ocean and the fire and plainly hear the drunken singing below me. Intoxicated people make me nervous, and I knew that nothing was going to happen to Jack that night, so I kept my peaceful distance. I don't think Jack even noticed that I wasn't there.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties! Yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack declared loudly. He and Elizabeth caught each other and began to swing around. Elizabeth giggled. "Really bad eggs!" Jack shouted. Then he found he could no longer stay on his feet. He collapsed into the sand. He grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her down beside him. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time," he told her.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates on the Spanish main," she said quickly, mimicking drunken behaviour.

Jack liked the sound of what she had said. "Not just the Spanish main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world!" He gestured out to the sea. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom."

I sighed quietly and looked out over the ocean. Freedom. I can't think of a single soul on earth who didn't like to have his or her own freedom.

I looked back down at the two and I saw Elizabeth lean on the pirate. "Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," she said.

I didn't have to see Jack's face to know what he was thinking. "Oh, yes," he said, putting his arm around her and draping his fingers on her shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better then last time and the scenery had definitely improved." Elizabeth sat up out of his grasp. She also knew what was on his mind.

"Mr Sparrow!" she exclaimed.

"Mmm?"

"I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

Jack pointed a finger at her. "I know exactly what you mean, love." In my mind's eye, I could see him run his fingers over his moustache and curl up the ends of it in some sort of attempt to spruce himself up. It didn't really work.

Elizabeth lifted her bottle of rum in a toast. "To freedom!"

"To the _Black Pearl_!" Jack clinked his bottle against hers. Then they both lifted their bottles to drink. Jack chugged his rum down, leaning backwards until he passed out in the sand. Elizabeth only got a taste of her rum before she put her bottle down, knowing she had succeeded in her goal for the night.

She moved to the other side of the fire to sleep for a few hours before she would set to work making the signal. I sighed and glided down to sit on the sand beside Captain Jack. I continued to watch the dark ocean until the sun rose.

* * *

AN/ I decided to add the scene where Jack shows his scars into this chapter. It was requested that I do this, and now I'm glad that I did. You may have noticed that I've changed the delated scenes a fair bit. This was so they would fit in better with what I had already written for this chapter and I wouldn't have to rewrite it all. 


	17. Rescue

By the time Jack woke up, Elizabeth had well and truly created a noticeable signal. With her aid, the bonfire from the night before had managed to grow and move to the palm trees. The burning foliage created a collum of grey smoke so massive that I suspected it could be scene from at least five kilometres away, if not more. The alcohol she and the pirate had been drinking the night before was proving to be a very nice accelerant and I watched the island burn with quiet fasciation.

My attention turned back to Jack when he sat up, awake, wide eyed, and in a state of alarm. He got to his feet, (only slightly aided by me,) just as Elizabeth threw another barrel of rum into the blaze. She ducked when it exploded, and overall seemed quite pleased with herself.

Jack couldn't take it. "No!" he shouted, waving his arms and running towards the woman. "Not good! Stop! Not Good! What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

Elizabeth didn't even bother to look at him. "Yes, the rum is gone," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack demanded.

Elizabeth turned on him, angry at his attitude to what she had done and just plain fed up with the pirate on the whole. Her ferocity even made me take a step back as I stood bedside Jack. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two," she paused to look at her handiwork. "That signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you _even_ think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?'

I nodded in agreement with Miss Swann. She had two very valid points there. Captain Jack didn't seem to think so though.

"But why is the rum gone?" he asked again.

Elizabeth turned her back on him and sat down in the sand facing the ocean. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow," she told him. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack was livid. The woman even had the nerve to throw some of his own words back at him! The pirate drew his pistol.

"No, Jack," I said, stepping between him and Elizabeth. "Come on. This is not the time, place, nor person you want to use that on. Let's go for a walk. Come on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the beach, making sure that the gun was safely returned to his belt.

As we walked along the coast, I couldn't help but think about how much Will and Elizabeth had in common. Neither of them wanted to wait around when it came to important things like rescuing the love of your life or getting help when you're stranded on an island. They both jumped right into action and took matters into their own hands. They were perfect for each other. I took care not to share these observations with Captain Jack though. He wasn't in the mood.

"Must've been terrible for you to have been trapped here, Jack," he mocked, imitating Elizabeth's voice sarcastically. "Must've been terrible…" He whipped around angrily and shouted back in her direction. "Well it bloody is now!"

Meanwhile, I had spotted something out at sea. It was a ship anchored safely out of the way of the reefs and a row boat headed for the island. "Jack," I said, pointing towards the sight. "Three guesses who that is."

Jack frowned at the ship. "There'll be no living with her after this," he commented.

I shook my head. "Nope. But at least we'll be off the island."

"Yeah, and then what?"

I looked at the pirate and gave him a smile. "Then we get back into the game."

---

As soon as Elizabeth got onto the deck of the _Dauntless_, she made it clear that they had to chase after the _Black Pearl_ ASAP. She had told the men, including her father and our old friend Commodore Norrington, how Will and Jack had saved her from the pirates but now Mr Turner was being held captive and his only hope was if we were to sail to Isla de Muerta immediately. There was one problem however; no one else seemed to be as enthusiastic about rushing to the rescue.

"But we have to save Will!" Elizabeth insisted.

"No!" Governor Swann told his daughter firmly. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates." He began to move towards the helm. Elizabeth followed.

"Then we condemn him to death," she said.

Governor Swann stopped and turned. Both he and Norrington could tell that the young lady was extremely upset.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," the Governor said. "But so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me," Elizabeth reminded them desperately. "To prevent anything from happening to me."

Jack was being guarded by Murtogg and Mullroy, our friends from the docks back at Port Royal. He and I were listening to the exchange with almost rapt attention. If they didn't decide to go save Will, then Jack wasn't going to get another chance to confront Barbossa. Therefore, it was also in our best interest that we head for the dreaded island.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my personal opinion," Jack said, butting into the debate and stepping up beside Elizabeth. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle," he told Norrington. "It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." Jack edged closer to the Commodore. "Think about it. The _Black Pearl._ The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

Jack's eyes darted back and fourth from Norrington to Governor Swann and he put on a friendly, almost pleading smile. I bit my lower lip. The Commodore still didn't seem convinced.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself," he replied. He turned and strided away. Elizabeth sprang after him and the rest of us followed.

"Commodore, I beg you," Elizabeth pleaded. "Please do this for me…as a wedding gift."

This made Norrington stop and turn. He and Elizabeth made eye contact and did not look away.

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann stepped up to his daughter. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" he sounded hopeful, yet elated. Norrington looked hopefully down at the woman from the stairs leading up to the helm.

"I am," Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled. Our plan was going to work! "A wedding. I love weddings!" he told the redcoat beside him. "Drinks all around!" Norrington gave him a look and Jack turned submissive. He put his wrists together and held them out. "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

The Commodore stepped down the stairs, his mind changed. "Mr Sparrow," The pirate lowered his arms and looked at the Navy officer meekly. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta," Norrington commanded. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack responded.

Murtogg and Mullroy hooked him under each arm and led him up to the helm. There, he tossed his compass to the helmsman. "Here. This points the way to the island," Jack explained. The helmsman didn't look like he really trusted the pirate, but is was the Commodore's orders, so he flipped the compass open and turned the helm to steer the ship towards our destination. I tried to hold in a sigh, but failed. This was going to be a long trip.

I don't remember how long the unpleasant voyage took, but it was a few days at least. When we did finally reach the scull-shaped island, a thick fog had settled in around the ship. I wasn't the least bit surprised. Norrington commanded that a small fleet of boats go down to investigate the mouth of the cave. Jack was made to go with them, and he did so without fuss. At least the Commodore had the courtesy to give the pirate his compass back. All this time, Jack had taken special care not to mention the curse that Barbossa's crew was under. We both noticed that Elizabeth had also failed to mention it.

I was forced to float over the rowboats as they set up position beside the dangerous, rocky coastline. We could see the _Black Pearl_ floating near by. No one seemed to be onboard. That meant that they were already inside the island. Commodore Norrington studied the pirate ship through a spyglass. Jack sat in the boat behind him.

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ things can't all go your way," I thought, my words laced with sarcasm. Needless to say, I'm not Norrington's biggest fan.

"Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush," the Commodore concluded.

Jack moved forward and placed and arm on the officer's shoulder. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," he said. "I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons. What do you have to loose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington said calmly, trying to hide his discontent for the pirate. He pushed Jack's arm off his shoulder with the spyglass like it was a filthy thing and he didn't want it ruining his clothes.

"Now, to be quite honest with you," Jack continued. "There's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs Commodore."

Norrington realised that the pirate was right and sent one of the men off to inform those he left on the ship to lock up Elizabeth. An evil smile appeared on my face. Elizabeth wasn't going to be happy about that!


	18. Insurance

The Commodore gave Jack is own rowboat so he could head alone into the cave as per their plan. That plan was that Jack was going to convince Barbossa and the rest on the pirates to come out and the _Dauntless_ was going to blast them all away. Simple. But what Jack didn't know was that Norrington and his men weren't going to row back to their ship and when Captain Barbossa was going to order his men to go attack the Navy vessel they weren't going to be taking their boats. That didn't really matter though. Everything was going to turn out all right regardless.

This time, I chose to sit in the boat with Jack. He had a content look on his face; content laced with mischief. I wanted to make sure Jack knew what to do when the time came, so I asked him.

"So, what are you going to do if, and when, you get into a fight with Barbossa?"

Jack's eyebrows raised. "Oh, so you know my plan, then?"

I nodded. "Yes. How are you going to make sure you win the fight, Jack? Because right now, Barbossa has the advantage, him being immortal and all."

Jack thought for a moment. He pulled back hard on the oars and let the boat glide from the push of wood on water. "Well," he said. "I was thinking that I might take out a bit of insurance, if ye know what I mean." He winked at me. We shared sly, knowing smirks.

Part of me really didn't want to see Jack get cursed, but I reminded myself that it was for the best. It was the only way Jack would be able to protect himself from dieing. Plus he would also have some control as to when the curse would be lifted. Jack also knew all of this, and to tell you the truth, I firmly believe that he was looking forward to getting cursed, and seeing Barbossa's face when he realised it.

When we reached the heart of the cave we waisted no time in ditching the boat and climbing up to where the pirates had gathered for the last time. Jack didn't hesitate before he plunged into the chanting crowd, muttering "excuse me," and "beg your pardon" to the pirates as he squeezed past. I was right on Jack's tail. As we approached the mound with the chest, I could clearly see Will being held over the cursed gold, Barbossa ready to slit his throat. His blood would fall onto the last coin, the medallion around his neck, and their curse would finally be over. Jack and I were here to make sure it didn't happen that way.

"Begun by blood," Barbossa announced. "By blood…" He stopped when he spotted Jack, who was waving his arms to get the other captain's attention. No one even tried to hide their surprise at his sudden appearance. The chanting gradually stopped when the others realised he was there. When Will looked up, he too looked surprised, but his expression was also mixed with relief. He was still a bit uncertain though. He didn't trust Jack entirely…yet.

"Jack!" he cried.

"It's not possible," Barbossa whispered.

"Not probable," Jack corrected as we moved even closer to them.

Will straitened up, struggling against the men holding him. I recognised them as Koher and Twigg. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will demanded.

When Jack passed Bo'son, the last person between him and the mound with the chest, the muscular man placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping my assignment from getting any closer. Jack glanced back at him quickly before answering Will. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised, and you get to die for her like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth who is in fact a women."

Barbossa had had enough. "Shut up! You're next!" he shouted at Jack, who took a step backwards. I'm not sure though if it was because of Barbossa's aggressive threat, or because Bo'son pulled him back. Barbossa made to cut Will's throat again, and the stone blade was pressed against the blacksmith's exposed neck before Jack interrupted the proceedings for a second time.

"You don't want to be doin' that, mate."

Barbossa heard the warning is Sparrow's voice, but ignored it. "No, I really think I do."

Jack shrugged. "Your funeral."

From the angle I was at, I couldn't see Barbossa roll his eyes very clearly, but I smiled to myself at my mind's eye view of it. The cursed captain looked up again at Jack. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" He knew Jack well enough to tell when he had something up his sleeve.

"Well, because…" Jack slapped Bo'son's hand off his shoulder and climbed the mound up to the chest. "Because the HMS _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy..." he pointed in the direction of where said ship was anchored. "... is floating just offshore waiting for you."

The pirates believed him. It would explain how he got there. I relished at their concerned faces and mutterings amongst themselves. Jack continued gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"Just hear me out, mate," he said to Barbossa, who was now resting one booted foot on the rim of the chest and was leaning on his raised knee. He was listening closely to what his enemy had to say. "You order you men to row out to the _Daultless_, they do what they do best," he gestured to the crowd, who smirked and chuckled. In their case, their best was really their worst. "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt… there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet."

I could almost see the image of Barbossa commanding is own small navy, but I felt secure in the knowledge that there was no possible way that was going to happen. Jack continued to weave his offer, and offer he and I both knew he had no real intention of keeping his word to.

"Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl?"_ Jack paused and took a small step closer. "Name _me_ captain. I'll sail under your colours and give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

We could tell Barbossa liked the sound of himself being called 'commodore,' "Good way to butter him up," I thought.

"And I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa looked at Will, who shot him a dark glare.

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp," Jack said. Will studied him, trying to figure out what the heck he was doing and perhaps wondering if Jack really was there to save him or not. "Just not yet," Jack stressed to Barbossa, then he made direct eye contact with Will. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment."

"In other words," I said quietly. "Watch closely so you don't screw this up again, you eunuch."

Jack looked back to Barbossa. "For instance…"As quickly as I could, I prepared myself mentally for Jack's next action. He picked up a handful of coins out of the chest, and as soon as he did I felt his life force vanish. It just…lifted away. I bit my lip as a cold, uncomfortable shiver crossed through my body.

Talking a deep breath to clear the feeling out, I thought to myself, "_Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Jack's going to be fine."_ I just kept repeating this over and over in my mind, and it did seem to work a little.

"After you've killed Norrington's men," Jack continued to Barbossa. "Every…" he dropped one coin back into the chest. "last…" another coin clinked into the chest. "one." A third coin joined its brothers. Jack still had one coin left in his hand, and no one noticed him hide it except for myself and Will. It was quite a tricky bit of slight of hand.

Jack glanced at me, and I saw in his eyes a flash of an apology. He knew that my heart was telling me that he was dead and how distressing it was for me. I gave him a brave smile.

Meanwhile, in Will Turner's mind I knew that all the puzzle pieces were falling into place. Now he knew Jack's plan. "You've been planning this from the beginning," he accused Jack in anger. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah," Jack admitted simply.

Barbossa took his foot off the rim of the chest. "I want fifty precent of your plunder," he declared to Jack. This was a good sign. It meant that he agreed with the rest of Jack's plan and just wanted to sort this one thing out properly.

"Fifteen," Jack haggled.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five." There was a pause as Barbossa considered this. "I'll buy you the hat," Jack promised falsely. Barbossa's eyes flickered up to the one he was already wearing. "A really big one, Commodore." Jack addressing him as 'commodore' was the final thing needed to make up Barbossa's mind. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"We have an accord," he said, and the two pirates shook hands. As soon as Barbossa let go, Jack openly addressed the crew, spreading his arms wide.

"All hands to the boats!"

Barbossa gave him a warning look as no one obeyed the command.

"Apologies," Jack said, realising he had gotten too far ahead of himself. "You give the orders." He out his palms together and gestured them towards Barbossa, becoming submissive.

"Gents…" there was a lengthy pause as the crew eagerly awaited their leader's command. "Take a walk!"

Most of the crew quickly did an about-face and hurried into the water, wading in until they were completely submerged. Even then, they kept on walking. When you're immortal, you have no fear of drowning. Jack looked confused. "Not to the boats?" he inquired Barbossa, who only gave him a look in response, like he was thinking if Jack had any plans, he had just ruined them. Quite the contrary.

I could not help but laugh when Pintel and Ragetti were forced into dresses, given umbrellas to block the moonlight, and told to row out as a distraction, or else. Even Jack and Barbossa had to smirk in amusement at that.

"Don't worry about them not taking the boats," I told Captain Jack. "Just go ahead with the plan." The pirate nodded slowly so as to not draw attention. Then he and I began to explore around the cave, examining all the bits of treasure Barbossa's crew had collected over the years.


	19. An Epic Battle

I found myself both impressed and fascinated by the horde of valuables around me. The greedy little treasure seeker came out in me and I began to hunt for jewels; diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and amethysts. I also took time to look for pearls of all sizes of colours. A small, yet strong voice in my head told me to pay attention to what was happening. Events of the utmost significance were about to commence and I had to be alert. I disregarded the precious stones and pearls and looked at the men in the cave. Captain Jack was examining a gold statue. Barbossa was seated on the little island on which the cursed coin chest was housed. Three of his crew members had remained in the cave. One of them was guarding Will. The others were just hanging around. The nearest one to Jack and myself was skipping stones in the pool between the rocks.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured," Barbossa said. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

I let out a quiet snort of laughter. "No kidding," I mumbled.

"Me, I'm dishonest," Jack admitted. That was the cue I was waiting for. No more fooling around now. Things were going to get dicey. Jack began to walk towards Barbossa, tossing the statue he was holding into a pile of treasure near by. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict…" By now, Jack was standing right behind the pirate who was skipping stones. "…when they're going to do something incredibly…" He made direct eye contact with Will. "…stupid."

Without any warning, Jack grabbed the sword of the pirate crouched beside him and kicked him into the water. Sparrow threw the weapon at Will, who caught it in his bond hands. The blacksmith shoved his guard just as he was drawing his own sword. By now, Barbossa realised what was happening and stood up. Jack lunged at him with his cutlass drawn and began clanging swords with the other captain. From then on, the battle between Jack and Barbossa absorbed all of my attention. I didn't worry about Will, and neither did Jack. We both knew that he was skilled enough to handle three pirates at once, and besides, Elizabeth would be here soon to help him out.

The two pirate captains parried and lunged, balancing on the stepping stones that connected the small island in the middle with the rest of the rocky interior. Jack swiped at Barbossa, who ducked and moved so that now they were facing the opposite way they had been. They clashed swords for a second before Jack took another swipe. He missed, and Barbossa ran onto the mainland. Jack was right on his heels. I followed the two, staying far enough away so I wouldn't get in the way. I had been wounded by a sword once already during this adventure, and I had no intention of being wounded again, thank you very much.

It wasn't long before Jack's cutlass found the feathers on Barbossa's hat. "Aha!" Jack cried triumphantly as the severed feathers floated free. All this did was fuel Barbossa's rage as he attacked Jack, forcing him to back up. Their swords crossed in the air above their heads, drawing the two men face to face. Barbossa grabbed Jack.

"You're off the edge of your map, mate. Here there be monsters!" Barbossa hissed. He shoved Jack away. Propelled by the push, my assignment ran up a small hill.

I began to receive flashes in my mind of the attack on the _Dauntless _and Elizabeth sneaking onto the _Pearl._ I blocked those images out and focused on the battle at hand. Barbossa was backing Jack up an incline at the back of the cave. I found myself struggling to keep up with them and I was forced to climb over the rocks to one side of the feuding pirates. On their other side was a sheer cave wall. Pools of moonlight shone on the path behind Jack as he struggled to keep his enemy's sword from making contact with his flesh. Barbossa was obviously the better swordsman. He swiped at Jack, who stumbled to the ground. I too stumbled, slipping down the rocks and scrambling to get back up to Jack's side.

The pirates' swords clanked and clashed until Barbossa kicked Jack in the face. I gasped and redoubled my efforts to climb the slippery rock.

"Oh, to hell with it!" I wispered in frustration. I jumped into the air, wiping my dirty hands on my clothes. "Jeez, why didn't I think of that before?" I mused.

Jack looked up at Barbossa in fear, but the other captain just tossed down his sword and spread his arms. "You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa stated.

Jack didn't seem to care. He got to his feet and stabbed Barbossa in the stomach. The cursed pirate didn't even flinch. Instead he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Even though I knew what was going to happen, and that everything would be okay, I still gasped in horror when Barbossa pulled Jack's sword out of his own body and plunged it through Jack's torso. The tip of the cutlass stuck out of Jack's back and the hilt was about a foot or so away from his body. Jack's face registered surprise and what some would consider at first glance to be pain. I knew better though. Jack probably felt some discomfort, sure, but I don't know if he actually felt any pain from the impalement.

I don't know why, but now I felt like Jack and I had some sort of odd connection now. We have both been impaled through the chest by swords and have lived to tell about it.

I landed beside Jack just as he stumbled back into the moonlight, exposing his cursed, skeletal self. I couldn't hide a smile as Barbossa's expression changed from satisfaction to surprise, confusion, and finally anger. Jack held up one bony hand and turned it over several times, examining it curiously.

"That's interesting," he commented casually. My smile widened into a grin.

"That's a bit of an understatement," I said with a shake in my voice. I won't lie to you, I found it very disturbing seeing Captain Jack, my assignment, like this; a walking, talking skeleton with hair and eyes and ragged clothing. Jack made brief eye contact with me, and somehow I felt comforted. He was still Jack Sparrow on the inside, and everything was going to turn out all right.

With his other hand, Jack removed the Aztec coin from its hiding place and began rolling it over and under his fingers, backwards and forwards in a smooth motion. The medallion clicked on his bare finger bones. It made me smile faintly in amusement. Jack looked at Barbossa and if he still had lips I swear he would have grinned at him. He grinned anyway.

"Couldn't resist, mate" he said, and caught the coin. I remembered what Barbossa had said to Jack only five minutes ago: "You're a hard man to predict." Those words couldn't have rung more true.

Barbossa huffed in rage and reached down. At the same time Jack pulled the sword out of his ribs and was surprised when Barbossa threw a fist-full of coins in his face. I cried out and dropped out of the way. Suddenly, the battle was back in full throttle. Jack and Barbossa fought their way further up the path, but Jack seemed to be moving with a new energy. He gave Barbossa a mighty shove in the chest with his elbow.

Jack's blow sent his opponent rolling all the way back down the incline, and I gave a small cheer. Jack leaped down and clashed swords with Barbossa. The tide had turned and now Barbossa was the one fighting from the ground. Captain Jack was more confident and it showed in his attack.

Barbossa was on the defence as the two scampered around the cave. One would chase the other, they would stop and clash swords, and then someone would run again. At one point, Jack came charging down right my direction. I jumped aside, eyes wide and a small squeal escaped my mouth.

"Sorry!" Jack called. I knew he was talking right at me, but it didn't matter right now so I let it slide.

Barbossa ran down the hill to a more open area. Jack was waiting for him and lunged aggressively with his sword. The captains clanged weapons and Barbossa stumbled back. He came to rest on a large rock in the middle of a huge shaft of moonlight. The skeletal Barbossa sighed and looked up at his opponent. I could tell now that he was getting tired, but he knew a fight between two men who couldn't die could last forever.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa inquired. "Are we to be two immortals, locked in an epic battle until Judgement day and the trumpets sound, hmmm?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested.

That was the last thing Captain Barbossa wanted to do. Jack swiped at him, but Barbossa dodged and leapt up. Jack was carried by momentum onto the rock, where he jumped to avoid Barbossa's sword. Jack sprung off the rock and the two men clashed steel once more.

Barbossa spun around and punched Jack in the face. I gasped and took off as Jack sprinted under an archway. Barbossa laughed and followed him.

I caught up with the pirate captains as their battle took them into the shallow water. Suddenly, an explosion alerted us to the pirates Mr Turner had been engaged with. One of them, Jacoby, had thrown a grenade at Will. He had managed to leap and roll clear asthe explosion launched bits of treasure into the air. Jack had been standing in moonlight.He turned to look in Will's direction, but not for long. It was only a momentary pause before Barbossa struck at him again.

I heard a clang that didn't come from a sword. I looked up and saw Elizabeth holding a long, golden pole. She had knocked out Jacoby, saving Will's life and expressing the torture corsets can bring in the process. It provoked a smile from me before I turned my attention back to Jack and Barbossa.

The two were now battling as skeletons in the same large pool of moonlight. Jack managed to shove Barbossa around exposing his back. He slashed at it and Barbossa yelled in pain. Then they went at it again, their movements becoming almost too swift to register. They made their way up onto land again, and when I looked around I realised we were right back where we had started. I let a sigh escape from my chest. It wouldn't be long now.

I glanced quickly over at Will and Elizabeth's progress with the pirate trio. Then I said aloud to Jack, "Wait for the second explosion."

Said explosion happened only five seconds later. Barbossa had his back to the stone chest. The captains saw the aftermath of the blast and Will and Elizabeth running towards us. Will scaled the treasure and rock mound to the chest.

All this time, Jack had clutched his medallion in his left fist. Now he drew his sword across his palm, covering the cursed coin in his blood. I winced and gritted my teeth. To distract Barbossa, Jack thrust his sword. His opponent was knocked off balance and Jack threw his coin towards Will at the top of the mound. I saw Will make the catch. Captain Barbossa recovered and took out his pistol. He pointed it at Elizabeth, who stopped short at the water's edge.

As Barbossa looked towards the young woman to make sure his aim was true, Jack whipped out his own pistol and pointed it at his enemy's chest. Sparrow's eyes darted to me and I nodded once. Jack pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the cave. Barbossa looked at Jack, who stood there unmoving. His pistol was still raised and smoking, his face was expressionless. He didn't even blink.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said. He knew that bullet was meant for him, and now he was clearly amused that it had seemingly all been for nothing.

"He didn't waste it," Will announced from the chest. All eyes turned to him and saw the bloody bone knife in one hand and the other hand in a fist which opened to reveal a deep slash across his palm. He let the two bloodstained coins fall. They clinked into the chest, and that was it.

Suddenly, I felt life spring back into Jack, Barbossa, and off on the _Dauntless_, all the remaining members of Barbossa's crew. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and so did I.

Alarmed, Barbossa dropped his pistol and cutlass and ripped open his coat. We watched as his blood gushed out of his heart and washed through his shirt. The stain seemed to keep growing and growing. I forced my eyes away from the gruesome sight. Barbossa looked up into Jack's face. Jack showed no emotion, none at all. He just simply lowered his pistol, satisfied that his revenge had finally been carried out.

"I feel…" Barbossa whispered. He seemed unable to think of how to finish that sentence. I knew he'd been waiting for so long to feel something, _anything_, but not this. It was a cruel irony, that he should feel again only to feel his own death. Jack and I watched silently as Barbossa's eyes crossed slightly. At last he found his word. "Cold."

"_Famous last words_," I thought. As soon as I had felt Barbossa's life return to him, I felt it drift away once more. Barbossa's body fell backwards, and he was dead before he hit the ground. An apple rolled out of his sleeve. I guessed he had been planning on relishing his first bite of food in a decade this night. His lifeless eyes stared upwards into nothingness.

I swallowed and turned to Jack. "Come on," I said quietly. "I'll help you bandage that hand." Without a word, Jack followed me deeper into the cave. When we were out of sight of Will and Elizabeth, I tied a strip of cloth around Jack's left palm. He winced in pain but didn't cry out or anything. We both felt sort of drained inside, but I knew a temporary cure for that.

"Now we get to pilfer the treasure," I said with a grin. Jack smiled back and turned, digging into a nearby pile of gold. The pirate was quite happy to laden himself down with valuables. I even found a jewel encrusted crown which Jack wore at a skewed angle on his head. Try as I might, I just couldn't keep the smile on my face though. I knew that Captain Jack's hard-fought and finally won _Black Pearl _was long gone, under the command of Gibbs. (And Anamariea too no doubt.) It broke my heart, but there was nothing I could do. When Jack was ready, he marched up to Will. Elizabeth had just turned away and was heading for the boats. Jack paused at Will's side, and he easily guessed what had just transpired between the two would-be lovebirds. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it." Jack informed the lovesick blacksmith. Jack and I began to follow in Elizabeth's footsteps. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

The row back out of the cave was not a pleasant one for me. I glided above the boat feeling grim and unbearably sad. I felt almost like I had let Jack down. I had promised I would make sure that he would get his ship back, and now it looked like I had gone back on that promise. I could see Jack visibly deflate when it was revealed to him that his _Pearl_ was gone. He realised what had happened without being told.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said. She sounded genuine.

"They done what's right by them," Jack responded solemnly. "Can't expect more than that."

* * *

AN/ An epic battle requires and epic chapter, and that's what this is. It's nearly 3000 words long. Wow.

Extra special thanks to Kyrie for typing most of this chapter up for me and for doing some editing on it. Thanks Kizz!

P.S. You know something I've noticed, whenever there's a fic where someone comes along with Jack on his adventures through the movie and they get to the sword fighting part near the end when he runs through the cave and shouts "Sorry!" it's always directed to the new person he brought along. Even _I've_ done it here. It's just a little interesting thing I've noticed.


	20. Rembering the First

It was a long, sad wait until I found the opportunity to talk with Jack privately. It was the middle of the third night on the way back to Port Royal. Everything on the _Dauntless _was quiet. All the other pirates down in the brig were asleep, I made sure of that. Jack was awake though. He and I were in a small cell by ourselves. I suppose the Navy thought things would be more peaceful that way. Jack received his fair share of insults from that other pirates. He was able to hold his own enough, but I could tell he was getting quite tired of it. I was silent the whole time up til now, sitting in the shadows in a corner of the cell, wincing at the insults that flew between the pirates when they were awake. Jack was sitting in the opposite corner, humming quietly to himself.

"Jack," I said when I was sure it was safe for us to talk to each other.

"Hmm?" Jack looked up. "Oh, Calypso. I almost forgot you were there." I heard the sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't happy with me.

"Look, Jack…" I began.

"No, _you_ look," he interrupted. He didn't sound angry, just tired, drained. "I thought I could trust you. You already know what happened to the last person who betrayed my trust. Now he's dead and I _still_ don't have the _Black Pearl_ and now it looks as if I never will." The words stung and I bit my lip. I felt bad, but I knew this story wasn't over yet.

"Jack, I know that you've done everything I've told you to do. You've kept up your end of the deal, and I swear that I will hold up my end of it as well. You just have to have a little hope, that's all. It's not over yet." I scooted closer to him. He kept his eyes down and sighed.

"I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die," he told me. "At least my _Pearl_ isn't in the hands of that bastard anymore." A small smile crossed my face. I recalled the lyrics of a song I was fond of. In my opinion, I thought they were appropriate to the situation.

"Jack, you have to be strong. Remember who you _are._" I saw his gold teeth flash in the dim light as he smiled, thinking of all the times he had so brazenly used that phrase "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" to tell everyone in a round about way that they should know one fact by now; that this man could do _anything._ Encouraged, I went on. "You're a soldier, fighting in a battle against the world."

The pirate's smile faltered. "What do I have that's worth fighting for?" His eyes locked onto mine, searching. I didn't break away.

"Your freedom."

Jack blinked. Freedom. _What the _Black Pearl _really is…_

His eyes looked away. When they looked back into mine, I saw something in them that had disappeared on the night the curse was lifted and the _Black Pearl_ had left him to his fate. It was the same thing that had reassured my heart that all would be well when I saw him as a skeleton with a sword sticking out of his ribs in the moonlight. I would later come to call it 'the Jack Sparrow spark.' At that moment, hope began to creep into my chest. Jack's mouth twitched into another smile.

"Yeah, that's worth fighting for," he said. I returned his smile. "So," Jack stretched his arms. I heard one of his elbows pop. "Just out of curiosity, am I the first person you've, uh, guided?"

"No," I responded. "In fact, you're my second." I felt my thoughts drift back to my first. I wondered how he was doing.

"Only yer second?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to the first?"

I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Oh, not much. I just helped him help some others to save every human being on earth."

The pirate's eyebrows went higher. Now he was really interested. "Is that so? What was his name?"

I winced. "Sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you." Jack slumped back. "But I _can_ tell you that he lived in the future." That perked him up a bit.

"How far in the future?"

"Oh, about 200 years…few more…give or take."

The pirate blew out an impressed whistle. "Can you tell me a bit about him maybe?"

"Why are you so interested?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be in my situation? And besides, what else is there to talk about? I know you're not going to tell me what's going to happen to me so that eliminates that conversation topic." I did a mental and facial shrug.

"Good point. Well…" I stopped and looked at Jack hard. "Now don't you tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

I didn't believe him.

"Promise?" I prompted. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I lie to a lot of people, but I can't lie to you. Yes, I promise," he told me. I relaxed.

"Okay. Well…you see…" I shifted my position into a more comfortable one, with one leg bent under me and the other knee bent upwards. "In the future, there will be humans born with amazing abilities. They're known as mutants, and most other people hate and fear them. My assignment was a mutant from Germany. You know where that is?" The pirate captain nodded. "Right," I continued, picking up some pace. "Some mutants look normal on the outside, like you or me, but others, like my assignment, don't."

"Understatement," a voice in my head told me as a picture of Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner popped into my mind. I ignored the comment.

"He had dark blue skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears, a prehensile tail, and hands like this…" I demonstrated on my own hand, pushing my ring and pinkie fingers together and my middle and pointer fingers together, making a wide gap between my middle and ring fingers and giving the illusion that I only had three digits on my hand. "He was also covered in beautiful tattoos of angelic symbols, all over." I waved my hand over my body, face included. Jack frowned and nodded. "He was also really flexible because he had been in the circus, and he had the ability to teleport," I added. "So, in short, he looked like a demon, but he was the _nicest_ guy. Really."

"And you helped him save the world," Jack said.

"Yes. We were with a group of other mutants," I repeated.

"Were they all like him?" Jack asked.

"No, they were all different," I explained.

"Uh huh." Jack sat there, mulling all this over. "And everything turned out all right?"

"Oh, yes," I said automatically. Then I stopped myself. "Well… we did loose one member of the team, unfortunately, and when I left there was still some debate about the future of mutant kind."

"Mmm," was all Jack said.

"Let me tell you one thing, though." I pointed a finger at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you've been much more challenging then my last assignment," I told him. Jack smirked that that.

"I hate to be such a nuisance," he joked.

My pointing finger turned into a dismissive wave. "Nah. It's been fun," I said. "I practically leaped up and down for joy when I found out that you were my next assignment.

"Why?" Jack inquired.

I grinned. "Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack chuckled and sighed.

"Yep." He now seemed reflective. "That I am." Jack's mind seemed miles away. I decided to move back over to my corner, planning to make Jack fall asleep soon. I could tell his body and soul needed the rest.

"Calypso?" Jack called, his mind now back in the cell.

"Yeah?"

"If I do die in Port Royal, I just want you to know that I'm glad I've met you." I smiled. "You told me that I wouldn't regret trusting you." I nodded,remembering that moment very well. "I haven't."

"Regretted trusting me," my mind clarified. I felt touched. Even though he hadn't gotten his ship back yet, he was still glad to have known me.

"Thank you," I said. "And I haven't regretted going on this adventure with you, Captain."

"Oh, and one more thing," Jack said. "Don't get me wrong love, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever it takes. You are one such person."

"So are you," I responded warmly.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. "It's not over yet, Jack," I thought as is sent him to sleep, feeling better and more reassured that he himself felt reassured about the future. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

AN/ In case you didn't know or weren't sure, the song lyrics are from a Bryan Adams song called "Sound the Bugle." It's in the movie "Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron." I didn't take all of the lyrics word for word. I only used what would fit. I can not place the lyrics here because of a ff.n rule, but I really think that the song fits somewhere in Jack's situation before his hanging. 

I thought it would be kind of neat if they were to talk about Nightcrawler at least once. I know that Calypso would be wondering how Kurt was doing, just like how she's going to wonder how Jack is once she leaves him. I'm the exact same way, and I'm waiting impatiently for the sequels to all the movies the spirit features in so I can find out.

Also, I loved the line in the deleted scenes when Jack says to Elizabeth, "Don't get me wrong love, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever it takes." I thought it would be nice if he said that to Calypso, since it's the truth about her. She is willing to do whatever it takes for her assignments.


	21. A Happy Ending

The day of Jack Sparrow's hanging was bright, sunny, and hot. It was two days after we had returned to Port Royal. The scaffold had been destroyed when the _Black Pearl_ attacked the town and it had taken them a long time to rebuild it. They had only just finished it the day before. Captain Jack was the first one who was going to be executed.

I calmly and solemnly stood by Jack's side at the gallows listening to the rattle of the drums. The pirate's wrists were tied together in front of him. The cloth I had tied around his left palm was still there, although while he was in jail I had re-tied it a couple of times in an attempt to keep the wound clean.

Jack seemed more disappointed then anything, but ready to face death. He had drawn quite a crowd, made up of mostly wealthy people judging from some of their clothes. I wasn't too surprised. Hanging was considered a public spectacle in these times, especially when it was famous people like pirate captains who were being killed.

A pompous looking man in a grey suit stepped forward on the scaffold. He unrolled a scroll and began to read aloud in a clear voice. "Jack Sparrow…"

My assignment rolled his eyes. "Captain. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said. No one paid any attention.

"Jeez," I thought. "Show some respect! Call the man by his title!"

I missed a part of the announcer's speech as I spotted Will Turner moving through the crowd. He was wearing a long red cape and a large hat adorned with feathers of considerable length and 'fluffiness'. He was moving towards Elizabeth, her father, and Commodore Norrington to confess his love for the only lady he would risk pirate torture to rescue.

"… for your wilful commission of crimes against the Crown," the announcer continued. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith."

I took a deep breath and listened to Jack's list of crimes. It was quite a long list, and it included…

"Piracy…"

"Duh. He's a pirate," I thought.

"… smuggling, impersonating an officer of the French Royal Navy, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England,"

Jack smiled at that one memory and breathed, "Oh, yeah." It must have been quite some time ago, as it seemed that he had only just remembered it. Simply because Jack smiled provoked one from me as well. The executioner wasn't amused though.

"…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping looting…"

A flash of colour and movement caught my eye. I looked and saw a blue and gold macaw land on a pole with a hanging banner. I smiled again secretly. I knew who that parrot belonged to, and where that person was.

"… poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness."

"Yep. That sums it up,"I thought. But I couldn't help but notice…or perhaps I had missed it…but as far as I knew, murder was not one of the crimes Jack was being hanged for.

"For these crimes, you have been sentenced to on this day, be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul," the announcer concluded. Finished with his speech, he rolled up his scroll and walked down the stairs off the scaffold.

"Amen," I agreed in my thoughts. "Jack," I said aloud. "I couldn't tell you this before, but I will tell you now." The pirate glanced at me. "Watch the whelp," I told him, a smile beginning to creep across my features. "Not all of your talk about waiting for the opportune moment went in one of his ears and out the other." I winked at Jack, and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

Just then, the executioner walked forward and placed the dangling noose around Jack's neck and tightened the knot. The drum beats had turned into a rapid rattle, building up the suspense and anticipation. There was a commotion in the crowd as Will pushed and shoved his way towards the scaffold. As the blacksmith drew his sword, the hangman placed his hand on the lever that controlled the trap door.

"Oh, please let this work!" I prayed.

The drums stopped. The lever was pulled. Jack's eyes went wide as he fell. I covered my mouth to stop a cry from escaping. Will threw his sword.

_**THUNK!**_

Jack suddenly stopped falling, but he wasn't gasping for breath or suffering from a broken neck. By a miracle, he was still alive, his feet resting uncertainly on the flat of the sword blade impaled through the dangling trap door. It was just enough to support his weight and keep Jack alive.

"Thank you," I sighed, letting out a huge breath. The crowd gasped at this unexpected turn of events. Will raced up onto the scaffold. I knew that he and the hangman were going to battle it out, and I didn't want to be in their way. I hopped down through the trap door hole, careful not to cut myself on the sword. There wasn't much I could do to help Jack at that moment, so instead I smiled up at him in an 'I told you so!' sort of way.

After a short while, though to Jack it must have felt like a month, the rope was accidentally cut by the executioner's axe. The pirate dropped to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Jack choked out.

I looked over and saw the hangman fly off the scaffold and land on top of Commodore Norrington, who had run up to the gallows with a small army in an attempt to stop the impromptu escape. I barked out a laugh.

Jack got to his feet and sliced the roped bonding his hands together with the horizontal blade. Then we ran. Jack whipped of his noose just as Will flipped off the scaffold. It was an unnecessary display of aerobatics, but since he had just saved Jack's life, I didn't care. The pirate tossed one end of the long, thick rope to Will and together they used it to trip up three charging guards. I was sprinting on Jack's right side, out of the way of the rope.

The heroes raced up some stairs, sending more guards flying. Then they wrapped the rope around two more men and a stone pillar, and with a sharp tug, slammed them into it. The pirate and blacksmith punched out one guard each and somersaulted at the same time to dodge more.

They had reached another pillar on their path to the edge of the fort. They knocked out two more guards and ran to the other side of the stone support. Will grabbed the sword of one attacking man and hit him hard in the face. Before either I, him, or Jack could take another step, dozens of redcoats carrying muskets surrounded us. Will and Jack circled around back to back, so that Jack was now facing the sea, but it was obvious now that they were trapped. The feathers in Will's hat tickled Jack's face. He blew it away as the Commodore approached, sword drawn. He pointed it at Will's throat.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," he said.

"Ah. So that would explain all the redcoats," I whispered to myself. Jack turned around to face Norrington, but still hid behind Will. Governor Swann ran up beside Norrington.

"But not from you," the Commodore told Will. Clearly, he was surprised at Will's sudden turn of attitude towards pirates. Governor Swann must have felt similarly, and he wasn't pleased.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," he reminded Mr Turner. "And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will insisted. He dropped his sword as Elizabeth approached. Jack looked at some of the guards and smiled, pointing at himself.

"That's me," he mouthed. I smirked.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," Will said.

"Finally, a good use for his stubbornness! He must be a Taurus," I mused.

Norrington took a step forward, asserting his authority. "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here," Will replied. "Between you and Jack."

I could have kissed that boy! Okay…not really. But I did quickly and solidly add, "Me too."

Elizabeth stepped forward and stood defiantly beside Will. "As is mine," she stated.

"Elizabeth," her father gasped. The two lovers looked each other in the eyes. I could tell Will was very appreciative of her support.

"Lower your weapons," the Governor commanded the soldiers. "For goodness sake, put them down!" he shouted when they didn't obey the order immediately. Gradually, the guns were pointed safely away. Jack made a lowering gesture to the men surrounding us, as if he were in command. I smirked again. Norrington just stood there, stunned at Elizabeth's revelation.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he asked her, heartbroken.

"It is," she confirmed.

I looked up and saw the blue and gold macaw again, perched on a cannon. I tapped Jack's shoulder and pointed up to the bird as it flew off. "Time to go," I informed my assignment. He too recognised the tropical bird and suddenly, and understandably, became very excited.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good bout all this," he said. He stepped out from behind the couple and swaggered confidently up the Governor. "I believe we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Jack got into the older man's face, and he reeled away from the pirate's bad breath.

Captain Sparrow moved to Norrington, getting face to face with him as well. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate," he told him. "Know that."

I watched all of this in amusement. I was standing back closer to the edge of the fort. Jack moved around to Elizabeth, who had gone back to gazing deep into Will's eyes. "Elizabeth," Jack said. She turned to face him. The pirate looked extremely apologetic. "It would have never worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

"Oy," I thought with an eye roll. Jack began to move towards me. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat loudly. "Forgetting someone?" I reminded him.

Jack's eyes lit up in an 'oh, yeah!' way and he turned. "Will," he said. Will and Elizabeth looked at him. Jack couldn't think of anything to say to the blacksmith who had helped him out so much, except for one thing: "Nice hat."

I smiled uncontrollably. "It'll do."

The pirate and I bounded up the stairs closer to the edge. "Friends," Jack called. Everyone carefully followed him, the guards ready in case he tried to attack them or something. Jack stopped right on the very rim of the fort, right where Elizabeth had fallen off at the beginning of this story. I rose a few feet into the air in preparation for the evitable plummet into the Caribbean Sea. Jack continued with his announcement. "This is the day you will always remember as the day that…" And with that incomplete statement, Jack tumbled over the side. Either accidentally or purposely, he had backed up to far.

After one last look at the group on the fort, I dropped through the air after my assignment. "Boy, he sure knows how to make and entrance and an exit," I thought. Jack splashed into the Caribbean. I looked up and saw everyone looking down at us, or rather, at the pirate. I resisted the urge to wave at them.

Jack gasped as he broke the surface. I giggled in spite of myself. I felt giddy. Happiness and joy filled my soul. I knew what was going to happen next. The _Pearl_ was going to come! I grinned and back flipped playfully into the sea.

"All right, now what?" Jack asked when I surfaced, dripping wet and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Just wait. You'll see."

I felt insanely excited for some reason. I knew that soon, very soon, I was going to have to leave the Caribbean. Thinking of that, my wide smile began to shrink.

"See what?" Jack asked.

The answer came from above. We heard a faint shout from up on the fort. "Sail ho!"

Jack and I looked to the cliff where the _Dauntless_ had been anchored. A ship appeared from behind the wall of rock, her black sails full and billowing. It was clear they had been repaired. The _Black Pearl_ looked like new, no longer a spooky ghost ship. It was without a doubt one of the best things Captain Jack had ever seen in his life. His face showed it. He smiled, grateful and happy as he began to swim towards his ship. I swam steadily along beside him.

"I _told_ you!" I exclaimed. "I _told_ you you were going to get your ship back!"

"You did," Jack agreed. "You finally kept up your end of it." It was an amazing turn around from when Jack was in jail. He was almost a different person.

As the ship slowly but surely got closer, a thought crossed the pirate's mind. "Calypso, what about that bloody Norrington? I would think he would be wanting to come after me."

I nodded and a small smile appeared on my lips. "I wouldn't really worry about him _too_ much," I said. "You should expect about one day's head start before he'll come after you, and by then you'll be long gone." Jack flashed me a smile.

I was fighting back a nagging voice in the back of my head, telling me to hurry up and get on with it. _"Just tell him already!"_

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"This is it," I told him. "It's time for me to go, to leave you."

Jack kept swimming, but his expression had changed. He wasn't quite as happy now. Neither was I. "I really don't want to go, though," I told him.

"So don't," he replied.

"I can't stay," I insisted. "I've done my job. You've got your ship back and now I have to go."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Is there any chance I might be able to see you again some time?" he asked.

It made me smile again to think about that. "Oh, yes," I said. "There is an _extremely_ good chance we'll meet again. I don't know exactly when, but I promise I'll be back."

Jack brightened. "I'll be looking forward to your return," he said, looking me in the eyes. I swear, if we weren't in the water, he would have bowed to me or something. Instead, he found my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. I blushed.

A few minutes later, we had gotten close enough to the _Black Pearl_. Mr Cotton was in the rigging and tossed Jack a rope. As soon as he had a firm grip on it he shot out of the water, hulled onboard by the crew pulling on the other end. I leapt out of the sea like a dolphin and flew up beside Jack as he swung over the deck, spraying seawater everywhere. He landed with a thump on his backside near by the helm. I landed more gracefully on my feet beside him. Mr Gibbs and the rest of the crew gathered around. I knew that Jack was happy to see them, he just chose not to show it. Instead, he faked anger.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack reminded Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," his friend replied.

I imagined how the crew would have moped, thinking about Jack and how he had worked for ten years to get his ship back, only to have it taken right out from under his nose, right when he had been so close to achieving his goal. I knew there wasn't a Code about that, but there ought to be one now. When it came to a vote as to wether or not they should go to Port Royal, a dangerous space for a pirate crew, and fetch the person who was the rightful owner of the _Black Pearl_, the decision would have been unanimous. The evidence of this was all around me.

Gibbs offered Jack his hand and helped him to his feet. Cotton gave Jack his old, brown tri-cornered hat. He had left it, along with his coat, on the _Pearl_ when he was bartering with Barbossa the previous week. "Thank you," Jack said. The mute man smiled and Jack put the hat on his head.

"Captain Sparrow," a female voice said. Anamaria was leaning against the helm. Her tone held no trace of the anger and scorn that she had towards Jack back when the crew was first formed. She approached her Captain and draped his old coat over his shoulders. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

There was a different kind of smile on Jack's face as he approached the helm. He caressed it gently, rubbing the wood as one would comfort a long-lost lover. There was a smile on everyone's face, including mine. I even caught myself blinking back a tear.

Jack noticed that he was the centre of attention. Everyone was just standing there watching him. His chocolate eyes darted around, a small frown on his face. "On deck you scabrous dogs!" he shouted to the crew, easily falling back into the role of pirate captain. "Hands to the braces! Get go and hull to run free!"

The crew scurried off, heading in all directions to obey the commands. I was the only one who stayed still. "Now," Jack said quietly to me. "Bring me that horizon."

I smiled again and saluted. "Aye, Captain." I drifted up into the air as Jack pulled out his compass and began humming the tune to 'A Pirate's Life for Me.' I flew higher into the atmosphere, far above the pirate ship. I could see Will and Elizabeth kissing each other passionately on the fort. I took one last look down at the _Black Pearl_ and smiled again faintly.

"See ya later, Jack," I sighed. Then I was gone.

* * *

AN/ Holey cow. I'm done! (Well, save for one more follow up chapter, but that'll come later.)

Here comes my Academy Award acceptance speech. Luckily, I have a mini-Oscar from Warner Bro's Movie World. This fic would not have been possible without the help of many people, most of whom don't even know it. I would like to thank Gore Verbinski for directing the film, Johnny Depp for, well, everything he did in the movie and for signing on to do more, (Why didn't he win the Oscar?) Disney for the ride that inspired the movie, and my best friend, Kizz, for her help in getting these chapters on the site.

I would like to dedicate this fic to my friend Troy, who was always there to listen to my problems, give advice, and threaten to beat up the people who make my life miserable. This fic is also for my reviewers, especially Flute Damioh (AKA Tiffany Sparrow, who wrote a very good fic inspired from this one) Jinxeh, Kazz, and Kizz. Thank you, guys, and everyone else, for your support, encouragement, and putting this fic on your favourite's list.

I also want to acknowledge the very useful _Captain Jack Sparrow Character Analysis_ I found.The link for it will be on my bio.This proved to be quite helpful to me in writing this fic.

Drink up, me hearties, Yo Ho! And remember, not all treasure in silver and gold.


	22. Another Story Must Begin

AN/ Here is that little spirit epilogue I told you I'd add. I don't really own the Masters, but Calypso and Cedar are mine. Cedar is based on real people at school I have had and do have crushes on. Everything in Calypso's room are real things I have in my own room. I don't own PotC or LXG, other then my own copies of them on DVD.

* * *

I was exhausted. As soon as I arrived back in my own world I made a bee line for my private room. There I could relax and regroup before heading for the Masters' offices to receive my next assignment. 

My room was a visual collage of my life. My walls were covered in posters and pictures; dissected cats and Garfield calendars, a glow-in-the-dark poster of the solar system, photos of my family and friends, and movie posters. I sighed contently and gazed at some of my other miscellaneous treasures, remembering the personal memories and stories attached to each item.

A tea set with purple fairies on the cups and pot.

Stuffed toy animals from zoos and amusement parks all over the world.

Dehydrated daffodils and roses.

Sea shells of many sizes, types, and colours.

Manitoban and Canadian flags.

A sparrow wind chime.

A mini Academy Award.

A green toy dragon festooned with "gold" chains.

Hand-made dolls I crafted out of wool.

A slate painted with orca whales.

A black, white and red clown doll with a china face.

A bald eagle statuette I hand painted.

An orca sun catcher I also painted.

A print of the flamingo from the Carnival of the Animals segment in Fantasia 2000.

A ceramic sea turtle.

A small kerosene lamp.

Oil burners.

An orange cat carved out of wood.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my trance. When I opened the door, my heart skipped a beat. There was another spirit standing there. His names were Cedar, Serro, Andrew, Rocko, and Zorroco. He had two other names, but for some reason he kept them a secret from me. It was always a game between us for me to guess what they were. He was one of my best friends, and I've had a crush on him for years. Call him my 'love interest' if you will. In my mind, I certainly do.

"Hi," I said, finding my voice. I looked directly into his blue eyes. He could change his eye colour at will. Cedar looked good with just about _any _shade eyes, but right now, they were blue. How blue were they? Just picture the colour you would get if you mixed robin eggs, copper sulphite, and a perfect summer sky. Yes, they were _that_ blue.

"Hi," Cedar replied. "How was the Caribbean?"

I flashed a smile. "It was great! Very memorable."

"Yeah. I imagine working with someone like Captain Jack would be very memorable."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And not just because of that. I got pinned to the door of the blacksmith's shop by Will's sword and now I have a scar." I pointed to my breast bone, where under my shirt there was a small, vertical scar.

Cedar's perfect eyes went wide in concern. "What? Really? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. "It hurt like hell at the time though."

Cedar nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"But anyways," I said, changing the subject. "What are you doing now? Do you know who your next assignment is yet?"

"Yes. I'm doing that Spooner guy from I, Robot."

"Really? Cool." I know that story. Cedar was going to have a blast. He's much more experienced then me, having done at least five assignments to my two. "I hope you have fun," I said.

"Thanks." Cedar smiled and my heart fluttered.

"Hey, maybe one day you and I could work on a story together," I suggested. It was known to happen every now and then. Two different spirits would guide two different characters in the same movie.

Cedar mulled this over for a second. "Yeah, that would be cool." His eyes flickered. "Oh, I just remembered…Master Fox wants to see you."

I frowned. "Why would he want to see me? I just finished a Disney movie."

My friend shrugged. "Maybe he wants to give you another assignment."

I let a sigh escape. More work so soon? "Yeah," I agreed. That was the most likely answer.

"Well, I'd better go," Cedar said. "I'll see you around, Calypso."

"Yeah. Have fun in Chicago," I told him.

Cedar smiled. "I will. Bye."

"Bye." As my crush walked away I blew a hidden kiss to his back. "One day," I promised myself. "One day I'll tell him how much he means to me."

"_But what if tomorrow never comes?"_ A voice in my head asked me.

"Shut up. That's just a Garth Brooks song."

"_With a very strong message."_

I sighed softly. "Well, it's not like I'm not going to get another chance to see him. I mean, we can't die or anything. We're spirits."

"_But we're not immortal,"_ the voice said. _"We can't last forever."_

I rolled my eyes. "This is wasting time. Master Fox wants to see me."

I walked out of my room, closing my door behind me. There was a small plaque on my door with my id number on it. I waisted no more time heading towards the Master's office. As I walked, the score from Pirates of the Caribbean echoed through my head. When I got to the office, the Master's secretary smiled at me in recognition.

"Hi. Just go right on in. Master Fox is expecting you."

"Thank you," I replied and entered the room.

"Ah, 426291, welcome!" the Master greeted me. He wore a warm smile.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"What name are you going by nowadays?" he asked.

"Calypso, sir."

"Well, Calypso, come, take a seat." The Master gestured to a bean bag chair by his desk. I sank into it. "Tell me," he said, eyes smiling. "How was the Caribbean? I received glowing reviews of you from Master Disney. He wants you to do the sequels."

I couldn't help but grin. "Wonderful, sir! I would be happy to do the sequels. Thank you so much for recommending me to master Disney."

"Not a problem." Master Fox took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he spoke. "Now, I've called you back here to give you another assignment. Unfortunately, I'm unsure as to wether or not you will find it as enjoyable as Pirates of the Caribbean."

I sighed internally. Already I could feel my morale dropping.

Master Fox paused, tapping his fingertips together. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

It did ring a bell. "Yes."

"Good," Master Fox said. "Because I'm sending you to their world."

He opened a file on his desk. I noticed that it was mine. I frowned slightly. He always seemed to have it, as if by magic. Master Fox began to write something in the file. "Your job will be to guide League member Rodney Skinner." He looked up at me. "The invisible man."

I nodded. I knew who Skinner was without the Master's clarification.

"Unfortunately for you," Master Fox continued. "You won't be able to fly."

My mouth dropped open in shock and protest, but I quickly closed it in respect. It was so unfair! I loved flying.

The Master noticed my reaction. "I know you won't like it, but I _am_ going to make things easier for you."

"How, sir?" I asked.

"You'll have the power to see Skinner when he's completely invisible, if you so choose."

"That's good," I said "Considering I'm going to be his guardian, It's nice that I'll be able to see him."

"Right," the Master said with a slight chuckle. He crossed a 't' and dotted an 'i' in my folder. Then he closed it and handed it to me. "I'm sure you'll do a good job, Calypso."

I stood and took my file. "I will, sir."

"Are you going to use that name while you are there?"

"No, sir. I'll choose a different one."

"Ah, right, right."

As I turned to go, Master Fox spoke up again. "Um, One more thing. Would you mind if I sent another spirit along with you to look after one of the other characters?"

"No, sir. I wouldn't mind that at all."

The master smiled again. "Good, because that's what I might do."

I smiled and nodded, taking my leave. As I walked away, my thoughts churned in my head. If Master Fox did send another spirit, who would it be?

* * *

P.S. My birthday is on April 24. Now that I am officially finished this fic, it is my gift to my loyal reviewers and the rest of the PotC fanfiction world to celebrate it. Thank you for reading. Please review, and I'll see you at the third spirit fic! 


End file.
